Reencarnación y Muerte
by xxSirexx
Summary: Continuation of Why Not? Ichigo has finally come to a decision and wants to carry it out... HichixIchi. Now a multi-chapter fic.
1. Reencarnación y Muerte

**Title: **Reencarnación y Muerte  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Beta: **Kristy (much love dear)  
**Pairing:** HichixIchi  
**Rating/Warning:** NC-17 smut, death (suicide), language**  
Words:** 3,312

**Author's Note: Since it was asked that I write a little more on this I decided to go ahead and do so. However, you really don't need to read "Why Not?" in order to read this one.Thank you for the support. I do not own Bleach, for if I did half of Soul Society would be having yaoi orgies. **

**Reencarnación y Muerte**

"Welcome,," a voice said from the doorway, "Kurosaki Ichigo… Hirako Shinji…"

Ichigo didn't have to turn around to see who was talking. Already in his mind's eye he could see the familiar slicked back brown hair and calculating eyes. Eyes that held the illusion of warmth and forgiveness but in all actuality were as sharp as a blade. Even by not looking he still felt as though this man could peer into his very soul. Ichigo knew that the reiatsu coursing through the former captain's system was making his adrenaline rush and his Hollow side anxious. He turned around, meeting that cold fiery gaze with his own dispassionate one. "Aizen…"

* * *

Hirako Shinji frowned, knowing he was definitely not going to get an answer from his companion now. The glazed look in those chocolate eyes always meant he was in his inner world conversing with the one Ichigo often referred to as "Shirosaki." Shinji was used to this treatment, but it was still unnerving. He was not aware of how Ichigo and his inner Hollow suddenly got along. One thing he was certain of was that however their coexistence worked it could not have been right by his standards by any means. He sighed and looked away.

* * *

Ichigo hissed, fingers threading into white stands of hair so much like his own. His Hollow bit down on the teen's neck, slowly kneading the flesh between his teeth. Both knew the bruise wouldn't show on his physical body. Both didn't care. Ichigo soaked up the feeling the cool lips on his throat and Shirosaki drank in the sounds his partner would make. The teen writhed under the skilled tongue working its way along his jaw and encircling his ear. Shirosaki always did enjoy torturing him like this. This time was no different than the last as the Hollow moved back to trembling lips, forcing his tongue past them.

The orange-haired boy hungrily sucked on the blue tongue, whining slightly as it withdrew.

"Ya ready for this, Ichigo?" Shirosaki said, fierce eyes studying the boy with a smirk. "I got no problem goin' on but sex is different than a damn hickey. I don't know what changes will happen."

Swallowing hard and blinking a few times to think clearly, Ichigo answered by pulling his other half down into another heated kiss. The pale one obliged, flicking his tongue against the back of the teen's throat, eliciting a moan. Shirosaki pulled the muscle back, rubbing it against his partner's. Ichigo fought back, their kiss becoming a battle of tongues and a competition to undress the other.

* * *

The Vaizard felt it a split second before turning to catch a glance at the boy. Shinji's eyes widened as chocolate eyes became golden and lost in a mess of black. A sinking feeling settled itself in his gut as Ichigo's spirit form threw itself flat on its back, clawing at its chest. The blonde leaped from his sitting position and trying to pry the hands away and bring Ichigo back into conscious. A swift punch sent him staggering back, spirit particles already descending and taking shape.

* * *

Shirosaki growled as blunt fingernails dug into his shoulders. He drew the pert nipple into his mouth teasing it and making the one under him squirm. Ichigo moaned, arching his spine. The hollow pressed on, giving the same treatment to the other nipple, his king gasping. Ichigo clung onto the pale one's back, desperately trying to find a better hold as teeth scraped his skin, causing his head to jerk from side to side. His other half was amused by his king making these delightfully whimpering sounds as Shirosaki left bites down the teen's chest and toned abs, knowing that his own erection was twitching in excitement. A blue tongue dipped itself into Ichigo's navel, the carrot top feeling a thin sweat coat his body and the heat work its way down to his groin.

* * *

Shinji was still trying to grasp what was going on. He had never seen this before. The boy in front of him wasn't trying to attack, so it could not be the hollow trying to take over. Instead it looked like something was burning him from the inside out. The all-too-familiar hollow hole was starting to form, the flesh melting away from the area in Ichigo's chest. Even the shinigami hybrid's mask was fluctuating between being broken and reforming. Steam was rolling off it in waves, and for the life of him Shinji couldn't figure out was this meant. He could very clearly sense Ichigo's reiatsu and the hollow's similar but very different reiatsu. The Vaizard's fear grew as the energies were beginning to bleed into each other…

"What are you thinking, Ichigo?"

* * *

Ichigo was trying hard to not buck his hips and focus on what he was supposed to be doing. It was hard to remember to breathe was his hollow was sliding that tongue underneath his cock. He moaned around the two fingers in his mouth when Shirosaki growled around him, only to be cut off by those fingers forcing themselves deeper into his mouth. Trying his best to comply, Ichigo rolled his tongue around them, sucking simultaneously with the hollow sucking him hard. His mind grew foggy when the hollow continued to torture him more by bobbing his head. Ichigo bit down on the fingers to suppress the scream that wanted to burst from his throat.

He could only vaguely taste the blood as fingers were removed and the shock of the cold hitting his erection. Ichigo whimpered in protest until the offender's mouth covered his own, not even pausing when one finger pushed through his entrance. The teen grunted at the intrusion and forced himself to relax at the weird sensation of the finger moving around inside of him searching. His hollow approvingly drew his tongue along the roof of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo responded by engaging in another tongue war, somewhat numb when the second finger made its presence known, the two slowly stretching him for what was to come.

* * *

Now even the blade was starting to quiver. Shinji had given up trying to stop whatever was going on. Every time he attempted it only resulted in another bruise. So instead he watched in some morbid fascination as the blade continued to change shape and change again, as if trying to adjust to whatever was going on with its master. Zangetsu was becoming remarkably smaller and the Vaizard realized it was taking on the bankai form he had seen many times before in battle. The cloth tore off and blew away in the wind, a chain slithering out and replacing it. What caught his attention was the red on the hilt was being bleached to white and the guard's outer rim was also becoming pale. It was then that Shinji knew almost exactly what was going on…

"Merging with your Hollow," he almost snorted.

* * *

All thoughts were lost as the two bodies moved against each other as one. Shirosaki was relentlessly pounding into the teen as the other was on the verge of screaming. Both had given up, Ichigo wanting it harder and Shirosaki unable to hold back. He could feel his king was about ready as it became harder to thrust into that heat. The pale one had Ichigo seeing stars almost every time as he mercilessly hit the prostrate with every deep thrust of his hips grinding into the teen. Shirosaki slipped his hand between the both of them to join Ichigo in pumping the former shinigami's cock. Both wanted release and they wanted it now.

Very shortly Ichigo shouted, coating their hands and stomachs with semen. It drove Shirosaki over the edge as he released his own seed into the teen, riding out the orgasm by pounding into him a few more times growling.

* * *

A very loud crack brought Shinji's attention back to the body of Kurosaki Ichigo. The mask had exploded off of the boy's face, sending pieces of broken bone and dust into the sky. The blonde picked up Zangetsu and strode over to see what had happened. He was surprised to see very pleased looking brown eyes, frowning slightly at the cat-like pupils that now were surrounded by the iris. Sweat could be seen glistening off the teen's face, something about it amiss. Shinji noticed it immediately. On Ichigo's left cheek was a tattoo of the same design that was on his hollow mask. He was pretty certain that the same markings would also be on his arms, but he didn't want to make sure. The last and most disturbing was the reiatsu pulsing. It wasn't a hollow but it wasn't shinigami. The spiritual energy had intertwined completely, yet had the same sharp roughness that was uniquely Ichigo.

* * *

"Didn't peg ya for such a cuddler, Ichi," Shirosaki giggled lightly at the mop of orange hair on his chest nuzzling him.

"Shut it," Ichigo said with no real emotion behind it, somewhat exhausted.

"Don't have time for it," his hollow hissed, jarring the teen out of his daze. "That Vaizard is fuckin' worried and probably wonderin' what the hell's goin' on. He probably got quite the show."

"Do I have to go back?" Ichigo nearly whined.

"Get goin', King," Shirosaki replied, kissing him lightly. "Just realize what ya have to look forward to when ya come for a visit!"

"Might have to 'visit' more often then," the teen smirked, fading out of his inner world.

He groaned and was surprised at all the energy he suddenly had. He turned his gaze to his left and saw the blonde looking at him disapprovingly. Ignoring him, he sat up, snagging back Zangetsu, noting that it wasn't in shikai form. Ichigo gave himself the look over, fingering the hole in his chest gingerly. It kind of hurt and his left cheek felt like it was burning as well as his arms. His eyes once again made contact with the Vaizard's. "Hey."

"Have you lost your mind, Ichigo!?" Shinji yelled, grabbing the former shinigami by the edge of his shirt when they both stood up. "This is taking it way too far!"

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo hissed, batting away the hands that gripped him. "I don't care anymore!"

The teen turned his back to the blonde Vaizard, already feeling the differences in his body and spiritual pressure. Shinji could feel it as well. His expression darkened, one hand clenching his fist and the other one resting on his zanpukto. Ichigo ignored the threat, bending down to pick up the newly transformed Zangetsu, shoving the sheathed blade in his sash. He didn't even hesitate in heading toward the direction where his body and Shinji's gigai was. The Vaizard felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. That fierce look in brown eyes couldn't have good intentions.

"What will your friends think about this?"

"What friends?" Ichigo scoffed.

"What about," Shinji paused for a moment. "Rukia-chan, Ichigo? Do you really want her seeing you like this?"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to look at the blonde, his expression blank. "She won't."

"Oh? How's that?"

"We killed her," he replied, deadpan, before darting off in the direction of their shared room.

Even with Shinji hot on his heels, Ichigo didn't let up on his speed nor did he quicken his pace. This wasn't about getting there first or last. The Vaizard was merely following. Ichigo and Shirosaki had made this decision and this former shinigami was going to follow through with it. Everyone would pay and he would be the one to collect the debt, even if it meant paving the way with blood. He had already started to release his reiatsu, no longer caring to hide it at all… Ichigo didn't care about anything now. In the back of his mind, he could feel the approval of his lover and that's all that mattered now…

The teenager hopped in through the window, noting Shinji coming in right after him. He ignored the Vaizard and stepped up to his own body which was seemingly resting on the couch. Ichigo stared at the soulless shell, his eyes still clouded and unreadable. It was almost as if he was calculating what to do next. Shinji remained at a distance, observing every action carefully.

"What do you mean by 'we,' Ichigo?" he prodded.

"Rukia was sent by Soul Society for me," Ichigo answered in a flat uncaring tone. "I didn't want to face her so I let Shiro do it instead. Stabbed her in the gut. Fatal wound."

"Are you going insane!?" the Vaizard growled, walking around and sinking his fingers into Ichigo's soulder. "And you come here to find me!? What the hell are you thinking? First you kill Rukia, then seek me out only to merge with your hollow? They're going to find both of us now with all your reiatsu giving our hiding spot away! You're putting both of us in danger you dumbass!"

"Let them come," Ichigo snorted, the only sign that he hadn't completely become stone. "They aren't going to find us."

"Bullshit! Anyone can tell that is your reiatsu, even with the changes!"

_We're goin' to do this, right? _His Hollow finally spoke up.

"Yeah we are," Ichigo said out loud, his attention only focused now on his newfound goal. "Just one last thing to sever and then we're free…"

"Ichigo?"

The former shinigami drew his zanpukto, placing the various questions from the blonde out of his mind. He drove the blade's tip right into his own heart. There was no pain for him as he continued to twist the steel into the flesh that was once his own. Ichigo could have sworn that he heard the faint sound of something breaking, but he dismissed it as his imagination. There was a feeling of freedom; much like something had been let loose within. It was as if a new wave of adrenaline had hit his system, sending a feeling of euphoria with sparks through his spirit form. Ichigo liked the feeling; it was intoxicating and he wanted more as he pulled out the blade glistening with his own blood. He grinned, one that he knew that rightly belonged to his lover. "Finally…"

Shinji immediately let go of his shoulder and stared, disbelief written on his face. "Ichigo…"

"You know how to make a gargantua, Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

"A gargantua!?" the Vaizard's eyes widened. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

_Yeah I do… Ya goin' to let me do it?_

Ichigo nodded and relinquished control. Shinji took three steps backward as the partial mask started to form. Shirosaki grinned at the Vaizard knowingly, grip tightening on Zangetsu. "Hasta… Unless ya want to come with us."

Shinji watched Shirosaki open the known portal to Hueco Mundo. He eyed him carefully. "What are you two doing?"

"Goin' to bathe in the blood of the ones who killed your kin, Vaizard," the hollow answered in a bored tone. "Ya comin' with us or not? We don't give a fuck either way. Though it would be in your best interest considerin' those bastards are goin' to be here soon."

With that he entered the gateway, knowing full well that the Vaizard had no choice but to follow. Ichigo took back control and looked around at the somewhat familiar landscape filling his vision. The sky was a perpetual night, sand kicking up and blowing in the winds. There were no signs of life whatsoever, save for the few lesser Hollows that moved hurriedly on their way in fear of the two that had just entered their realm. Trees were no more than black skeletons reaching up, as if clinging onto something they once had but lost. The remains of Las Noches stood out above all things, a clear reminder of the war that had happened years previous. It was bleak and somehow soothing to Ichigo's inner world. To him, it was as if this was something he had been seeking for a long time, as if he had finally come home.

Ichigo walked across the sands, reaching the ruins of the building where so much of his own battles took place. Neither Shinji nor he flinched when they felt someone behind them. The orange-haired hybrid smirked and didn't even bother to turn around. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack…"

"Surprised you remembered by name," the former Espada mocked. "I'm touched, Shinigami."

Shinji frowned, not liking the other two familiar spiritual pressures he sensed. He hadn't realized them until now and had a hard time believing it. "Ichigo…"

"We know…" Ichigo scowled. "You're the escort, huh, Grimmjow? I'm not a Shinigami anymore, dumbass."

"Tch," Grimmjow spat. "Kinda figured that with that reiatsu you've been bleeding, fucktard. 'Course that bastard knew you'd come here sooner or later."

"So let's get on with it already," Ichigo growled.

"Shut your ass up, Ichi," the Arrancar barked, rounding the fallen pillar he was on and vanishing from sight.

_Stairs… _

"Yeah…" Ichigo agreed, following Grimmjow's previous steps. His foot hit a step, though it looked like he was just being dragged deeper into the sand. It was an illusion meant to be in plain sight. It only made him wonder if this little display was for his benefit, had he come before; as in the illusion was for his benefit back when he came there the first time, or that if he had come before sometime when he was supposed to it was there for that purpose?

The three walked in silence, the stairway as well as the halls still that disgustingly bright shade of white. It spiraled down into many levels, displaying several floors. Ichigo wondered when all of this had been constructed or if it had been there since before the top of Las Noches was destroyed. Shinji was wondering something along those lines as well, but other things were occupying his thoughts as well. There were too many questions that needed to be answered. Ichigo and Shirosaki knew this. They both also realized that they were not the best ones to answer these questions, not when someone better at such things was waiting for them ahead.

Grimmjow pushed open two large doors, moving aside to let the other two in. The room was filled with equipment and huge liquid-filled tubes. Grimmjow grimaced and walked in the opposite direction of the place. He had no desire to stick around longer than need be. It suited Ichigo just fine. That former Espada made his blood boil just by looking at him. Both Shirosaki and Ichigo knew they'd have to ignore that feeling, if they were to be allies.

"Welcome to La Sombra de las Noches," a voice said from the doorway, "Kurosaki Ichigo… Hirako Shinji…"

Ichigo turned to face the former captain. "Aizen."

* * *

"Taicho…" the tenth division vice-captain breathed. "What does this mean?"

The small white-haired captain knit his brows together and folded his arms inside his sleeves. He looked as though he were in deep thought over the situation. Discovering the clearly dead body of Kurosaki Ichigo was not something that he or the rest of Soul Society would expect. What bothered him the most was that fact the boy was nowhere to be found. Surely he would have simply become a Shinigami and take off if someone attacked him. He wasn't so lazy to just leave his body around where it could be damaged either. Lastly, he was not the type Hitsugaya pegged for suicide. However he wasn't so sure anymore, considering the death of Kuchiki Rukia. Then there was also the option he was killed by an enemy. Who was there possibly left that would wish the teenager dead? Hitsugaya opened his jade eyes, the frigid gleam they have never wavering. "I don't know Matsumoto. I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

**_I could possibly have another portion of this to write. I have lots of ideas as to where to direct it from here, so any ideas would help, in case anyone wanted to know what else could happen. ;) I leave it all up to you all to decide. Anyway, all hope you enjoyed the ficage. _**


	2. Keep Walking Onward

**Title: **Keep Walking Onward  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing:** overall HichixIchi, slight HitsuHina  
**Rating/Warning:** language, character death, some innuendo **  
Words: **3,058

**A/N: Looks like I finally was able to piece together what I lost a few months ago of this portion of my on-going thing. Thanks for the support and the patience everyone. It really does mean a lot that you all would still encourage me to continue and wait it out with me. I should be able to update this around every Thursday, that is, if you guys would like for me to continue on writing this little story. Just thanks again guys!**

* * *

**Keep Walking Onward**

One would think that the girl would at least be bright enough to keep her windows locked. Fortunately for a certain orange-haired hybrid, his target's keeper wasn't exactly known for her common sense. It was just like her to keep her window open when it came down to it. This ditzy-ness of hers was just something to take advantage of. With a single leap, Kurosaki Ichigo's sandaled feet lightly tapped on the window sill. His reiatsu was masked expertly as there was no need to alert anyone that he was still very much "alive." His target was very well hidden by layers upon layers of barriers created by Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. He closed his eyes, feeling rather than seeing. Ichigo had always sucked at this, but it really didn't matter if _he_ couldn't sense energies all that well…

'_Check out the bedside table, Ichigo. Looks like the princess got better at hidin' things too,' _a voice giggled.

Ichigo nodded, opening his eyes and taking the few steps to the table to the left of Orihime's bed. Chocolate eyes scanned the little area carefully as he unsheathed his zanpukto. His target was there, even if he could not see it. All that he had to do was shatter the barrier and take what he had come here for.

'_Put it down! She's comin'!'_

Before Ichigo could fully sheath the blade, the lights snapped on. Ichigo immediately turned to face the door. Standing there in a pink sundress was one confused girl. Brown eyes locked onto hazel. Inwardly he cursed his luck, wondering what he did to make the girl sense his presence. He knew that there was no possible way his reiatsu was leaking. Now there might be problems…

"K-kurosaki-kun?" Orihme stammered, utterly confused.

"Oh hey Inoue."

* * *

"Aizen," Ichigo acknowledged. "You called this La Penumbra de las Noches?"

The brown eyes of the ex-captain glistened with amusement. "Indeed. I am not all that surprised to see that you have come to seek me out, Kurosaki-kun."

"Now where did all this come from?" Shinji asked, breaking his silence. "We all thought you were dead."

"The beauty of my zanpukto," Aizen explained with a slight prideful air about him, "is that you may never know when I switch with it or even if what you experience before you is real or one of my illusions. As for all of this… It has always been here."

'_Bastard fuckin' was playin' with everyone from day one…'_ Shirosaki snorted as he listened. _'Bet ya didn't even slow 'im down at all.'_

"Explain," Ichigo nearly growled out.

"There is nothing to explain," the man stated. "Everything was going according to my plans."

"So this time it's for real?" the Vaizard scoffed.

Instead of answering, the traitorous ex-captain walked towards the doorway leading to the seemingly never-ending corridors. He turned and glanced at the two newcomers with an odd look in his eye. "Come. I will tell you all you need to know and answer any questions that you may have."

'_Do ya trust 'im, Ichigo?'_

_Not at all, Shiro._

'_Ya thinking…"_

_Yeah. Too late now anyway._

"Fine," the hybrid agreed, turning and starting to follow the older man out of the room.

"Think about this!" Shinji hissed, grabbing onto Ichigo's arm. "We can't trust this bastard!"

Cold eyes turned onto the Vaizard, yanking an arm free of its captor's grasp easily. "We don't care Hirako."

Aizen watched this display with amusement as both came closer to follow, one reluctant and the other seemingly impassive. He led them through the labyrinth of hallways in La Penumbra. To anyone not paying attention, they could easily get lost and never find their way out. This walk was one in silence as they proceeded closer and closer to Aizen's main chamber. It was a silence to aid each of the parties in their thoughts and future plans.

* * *

"I do not see where this is a problem," Soi Fonf huffed, arms crossed. "He was supposed to be dead some time ago anyway!"

"The 'problem,'" the noble, Byakuya, spoke, "arises when we have no knowledge as to why this happened or as to the whereabouts of the boy's spiritual form."

"It may also mean that we have a new enemy," Hitsugaya frowned.

"Impossible!" The twelfth captain nearly hissed. "My scanners would have picked up on anything that came from Hueco Mundo with a spiritual pressure of that beyond an Espada! There is no proof to your claim!"

"Your shit's not exactly what I would bet on," Zaraki Kenpachi snorted.

"How dare you question my technology! I'll have you—"

"ENOUGH!" the old general yelled. "Abarai-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, you both know this Kurosaki better than anyone else present. What do you two make of this?"

Renji shook his head, shoulders sagging. "I don't know. I'd like to think that Ichigo would have warned us some way if there was some enemy around, but after Rukia…"

"Understood. Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"The wound was to the heart, stabbed through by a blade. If it had been by Shinigami hands, it would have been reported and we would not be here. If it was by an Arrancar or something else there is no possible way that we can know for sure. However, I do not think that Kurosaki would be so easily put down by something like that… There is, however, one more theory to consider."

"What're you sayin'?" Ikakku scowled, annoyed that anyone would talk down about the kid. "Ichigo killed himself? HA!"

"It's a possibility that we should consider," the youngest captain repeated.

"Impossible!" Renji shouted. "Even though he might not give a damn about us he has his family! Ichigo would never do that to them!"

"I will have no more outbursts!" the great general roared. "There is nothing that can be done at this point to confirm anything about this matter! However we must alert all shinigami out in the real world as well as the girl guarding the Hyou-kou. Increase the patrols and defenses until we can figure this out. Kurosaki Ichigo MUST be found immediately! I'm appointing you, Hitsugaya-taicho, in charge of that! This meeting is over."

All the captains left, some grumbling and complaining and others not really showing what they were feeling about this situation. Hitsugaya could tell that no one was content with the thought that Kurosaki might have turned against them, though the young captain could easily see why he would do so. This wasn't the best time for something of the sort to come about either. Soul Society was still in much disarray, even though it was a few years after the war…

There were new captains now. Abarai Renji was appointed to the Fifth with Ikakku taking up the seventh with Yumichika as his fukutaicho. The former Eleventh officer had no say in the matter, though he has openly rejected and spat on the whole ordeal. Even with two new captains and fukutaicho, there were three squads still unaccounted for… The war had been a harsh one, and it was no surprise that they had suffered losses as well, Komamura and Ukitake not being able to make it out with their injuries.

If there was anything that the short male could say good came out of this mess, it was that Hinamori slowly began to recover. At first she had denied that Aizen had to be killed, that he was still good and that there was something or someone making him do all these things. Then, as time revealed that he was indeed the evil man she thought him not to be, she distanced herself from everyone and everything. It had pained Hitsugaya to be pushed aside like that, even if it was just her way of dealing with it.

As always, time heals all wounds. It was surprising, to say the least, when after three months of her isolation, that Hinamori trotted into his office with her usual sparkle in her voice. She had told him that she was still going to be the Fifth's fukutaicho and that she had been allowed to go back on duty. The smile on her face was all that he needed anyway, instantly forgetting about his own paperwork due for a change, and taking her out to get something to eat. Even to this day Matsumoto would rub it in his face that he did get into a bit of trouble for failing to complete that report.

Even now he was on his way to the division building to go have lunch with her; it has become a bit of a habit that developed over the past year. Though he had been seeing her less often than what he would like, he always made sure to set aside this time above all else. As he walked towards the building, Renji had caught up with him.

"It's not like Ichigo at all to do that you know."

"It's not like Kurosaki to cut down one of his friends either, Abarai," the smaller of the two countered. "I believe we are not dealing with the Kurosaki that we all knew."

"Maybe if someone hadn't attempted to take his life…" Renji growled out.

Hitsugaya had to agree with that train of thought. Perhaps if the order of execution of all Vaizards had not taken place, there would be no reason for the events about to unfurl here. However, this was all in the past and now there was nothing that could be done about it now. All that there was left was to keep walking onward and dealing with the here and now and prepare for what was to come. "Nothing can be done about that now."

Renji sighed in aggravation.

"Hinamori is still in her office, correct?"

"Said she had something to do early today and left before the meeting," the red-head answered. "Might or might not be back yet. Fell free to check, but I got some rescheduling to do…"

The young captain nodded and the two made their way to the building in silence the rest of the way there. Histugaya still could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the ceiling from the bed he was provided. Aizen had played them all too easily. Had he been the same as before it would have irritated and infuriated him to no end. Yet now he found it all very entertaining and amusing. He was all for aiding in the man's plan to overtake Soul Society now, even if the blonde had backed out of it entirely. The Vaizard had stated that he wanted nothing to do with anything like this. Ichigo no longer cared about it all. He had his own goals to accomplish and nothing would stand in the way of that, friends and foes alike.

'_I like it when ya think things like that, Ichigo,' _Shiro purred in the back of their shared soul. _'Keep on doin' that and ya are goin' to have to fix a problem here.'_

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he replied out loud.

"What is?" called a gruff voice from the door way.

The hybrid's head turned to view the Arrancar at his door. Grimmjow looked very irritated and on edge. In his hands he held very nearly folded white clothing. Instead of replying to the cat-like Espada, he faced the ceiling again and closed his eyes. It wasn't the best of ideas as said teal-haired man shoved the white garments on his head in an almost suffocating fashion. "Put those damn things on. An order from that bastard."

Ichigo yanked the articles away from his face and gasped. "What are you still doing with him then, Grimmjow?"

"That's none of your business, Kurosaki," Grimmjow sneered. "Now hurry up. He wants to meet with ya."

"What for?"

"Beats the hell out of me. Why he fuck should I care?" he growled out and stormed away before another response could escape the boy's lips.

The hybrid unfolded the clothes and gave them a look over. He had expected as much; a white and black version of his bankai uniform had been given to him to wear. The sash that had come with it was red instead of black though, which did pique a bit of curiosity in both the hollow and the teen.

Not wanting to keep their gracious host waiting, he quickly shed his shinigami uniform and deftly replaced it with this new one. If felt a bit odd when he looked into the mirror. It seemed very surreal at that moment, almost as if he was just now realizing what doing all of this meant. All of it didn't seem real until he saw the predominantly white wardrobe on his form.

'_Don't get sappy on me, King,' _the Hollow warned. _'Are we goin' to do this or what?'_

All feelings of doubt were instantly dropped, as if they had never been there to begin with. "No way in hell am I going to back down now, Shiro."

'_Good. Now let's get goin'. The sooner that we get all this shit out of the way, the sooner that I can finally get ya in here for a good fuck.'_

The giggle after the sentence made Ichigo long to just forget about this meeting and just shut down for a while to be with the Hollow inside his inner world. He knew that he couldn't so, with a groan, he made his way down the corridors, relying on Shirosaki's directions since he couldn't be bothered to remember all the twists and turns. When arriving at the two giant doors, he wondered if he should knock before turning down that idea and shoving passed them.

"Ah, I see you got my gift and my message, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen said as he sat upon his throne. "I hope that it fits well?"

"Let's just get down to business, all right?"

"Very well," the man replied, his face now becoming colder. "As you are aware, all of this Winter War was merely a set-up for my plans. Now we are truly about to begin the game. Everything was as I planned. However, one thing I did not plan on what the determination of that girl, Inoue Orihime."

"Because she took the Hyou-kou back to Soul Society when we escaped with her?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Indeed. It is a problem and a key to continue onto the next phase."

"You want me to get it back," Ichigo stated.

"Correct," he grinned ever-so slightly.

"It's in Soul Society though. No way in hell will I be able to get in and out with all the shingami and captains and shit."

"That is where you would be wrong, Kurosaki-kun. My sources tell me that the device is no longer kept in Soul Society, where anyone might be able to find it. It is now in the possession of the same girl in the human world."

"Who told you that?"

"Inconsequential at this point of time. Will you retrieve it?"

'_Ask 'im now, Ichigo! We both know he is keeping secrets from us!'_

"On one condition," the hybrid spoke.

"Name it."

"You will tell me what this great plan of yours is… I want in on the information."

Aizen smiled. "Bring it to me and I will not tell you my plan, Kurosaki-kun, I will show it to you."

* * *

Inoue Orihime was humming one of her favorite tunes while working on her homework. She had just finished cleaning the dishes of her last meal, and was now going over her notes from professor's lecture. Tatsuki would need some of these for the possible quiz tomorrow in their only shared class. Her friend only agreed to attend the university because Orihime had begged her to with her pleading eyes. She did not want to be disconnected from yet another friend. Orihime sighed…

It had all started when she was told that Ichigo had vanished. When his father had broken the news to the group, they were all shocked, to say the least. Her crush hadn't even attempted to contact any of them over the time he was gone. With that key element gone from their lives, the group began to fall apart.

Sado had left Japan entirely, moving to live in Mexico. She got letters from him every now and then, the latest saying that he was engaged and to be married within the next sixth months. Orihime was happy that someone as kind and gentle as Sado was going to be able to settle down and have a family. Her friend deserved happiness like that.

Ishida had been a different story entirely. He had up and left without so much as a word to anyone. The only reason that she had any idea what had become of him was from word to mouth. Isshin often spoke to Orihime when the chance came about. Apparently the head of the Kurosaki household still, on occasion, met with Ishida's father, Ryuuken. Ishida's father had some very good connections and was able to keep some eye on his son without said man knowing it. It didn't matter that the Quincy never really contacted anyone now. He was busy in med school to become a surgeon. At least he was safe and that was all that she really needed to know in the long run.

As she set her pencil to the piece of paper, she caught a familiar scent tickle her nose. At first there was no way she could believe her senses, trying to squash any hope rising. However, when the scent failed to leave, and only get stronger, did she hop out of her chair and attempt to see if it could possibly true.

It felt the strongest from her very own room. Immediately she snapped on the light, her eyes coming into contact with all-to-familiar deep brown. At first she was delighted that Kurosaki Ichigo was standing right there in front of her. Yet she was terribly confused; she had received a hell butterfly telling her that he had died and the reason was unknown. If he was dead, then why was he standing there and wearing a white uniform too?

His eyes turned on her and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Something wasn't right here. "K-kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh hey, Inoue."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. This is where it will stop for the moment. From here on out I think it is turning into a multi-chapter instead of short one-shots. I hope for your continued support and ideas. I know this chapter wasn't as exciting or juicy like the rest, but I think that it is a good set up for what is to come and gives ya a pretty good idea about what everyone is doing now. Also, I need an opinion on what to do with Orihime. I can keep her alive or dead. Both will fit very well with my ideas. What do you all think?**


	3. I'm Not

**Title: **Reencarnación y Muerte  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing:** overall HichixIchi, slight HitsuHina, one-sided KiraHina

**Rating/Warning:** language, maybe some torture(?), possible death, and fluff **  
Words:**4,384

**A/N: Here we go. It is Thursday so that means that there is a new chapter. Yay, right? Actually it has taken me a lot of effort to get this typed up. Higure here has lots of reading work to do for her different classes. Wewt. Which reminds me. I am in need of a new beta. The sweet and wonderful HardySmidgen over on LJ usually betas my things, but her workload is very VERY heavy (stupid college seniors), and as to not stack her with more work, need someone else for the task. If anyone feels up to it, please e-mail me: I have a few requirements, but we can talk and work things out. 8D**

* * *

**I'm Not**

Red. It was all that she could see; it permeated everything and the girl hated it. She didn't hate the color itself, no. In fact she was the type to say that all colors were beautiful and her favorites in their own way. The thing that Inoue Orihime hated the most was that this shade of red made her sick, or rather the metallic scent of it and how she could do nothing to stop it. This shade was life dripping, trailing, out of a fresh wound and Orihime was powerless to stop it.

Her own hands were covered in it, even as she clutched onto the flesh in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. With her powers gone, what could she do? The Shun Shun Rika that this girl had come to depend on was shattered in pieces, in repairable. There was no possible way, not with the Vaizards being gone, that her treasured hairpins, and friends, could be mended. It felt as if something had been torn from her very soul.

She was sobbing, choking on her own tears. Her mind was telling her that she shouldn't have believed her heart, shouldn't have believed in him… It wasn't supposed to happen like this… It shouldn't have to be like this…

* * *

"Oh hey, Inoue," the orange-haired teen spoke, as if he hadn't been standing in some girl's bedroom.

"I-is it really you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, her eyes already feeling the pinpricks of tears forming.

"Who else would I be?"

'_King…'_Shirosaki warned.

_Got this covered, Shiro. _Ichigo thought in response.

There was a pause before the white one spoke again. _'Well if that is what ya are goin' to do, I ain't goin' to stop ya. Che… And ya always told me I was fucked up in the head…'_

Orihime stood there, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Kurosaki Ichigo, her long-time crush, was still there, despite what word she had received from Matsumoto earlier that evening. This was good news! Her mind was screaming something was wrong, but it was his scent! That ever present scowl on his face and attitude couldn't belong to any other person. The girl was overwhelmed with joy, but at the same time she had so many questions… Yet he was standing there! She could ask later. He was alive and well and that was all that mattered at the moment. In her fit of excitement, she leapt at him, just if anything to actually prove to herself that he was physically there and not some trick of her own heart's creation.

Before Ichigo really could process what Orihime's reaction would be, he found himself with a lap full of her, on the ground. The hybrid could hear the possessive growl of his lover in the back of his mind, but he paid it no heed. It wasn't like he wanted the girl whose breasts could devour a man whole... She was crying and wailing on about how much she missed him and couldn't believe that he was alive or something like that. Ichigo wasn't really paying too much attention to her caterwauling... Tears were already starting to wet his white uniform and start to irritate his skin. He rolled his eyes. The girl was acting like he had died. Which, he had, but that really wasn't the point. Point is, he was getting annoyed real fast and this new development was going to hinder his own mission. The former shinigami needed to get this done, but… Might as well have some fun with this, right?

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her from him. "C'mon. You don't need to cry, Inoue…"

She smiled and tried to wipe away her tears. "I know, but Rangiku-san told me that they found your body last night and that you were probably dead! I'm just so happy that Kurosaki-kun is alive! Rangiku-san will be so happy too when she gets back!"

A red flag mentally waved in his mind. "Matsumoto is here too?"

'_Convention of the big-boobies if ya ask me… Wonder what THEY do in their spare time,'_Shirosaki giggled.

Orihime nodded. "She's been assigned to protect me, though because of a very important meeting in Soul Society, she left. But she should be back soon!"

"How soon?"

"An hour or two, why?"

"Ah… No reason," Ichigo said, trying to hold back the urge to just run her through and be done with it all. "There's just a lot you and I need to catch up on and I'd like to get it done before she gets back."

"Is there something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" the girl asked, feeling Ichigo's shift in mood.

"Yeah and what I have to say is important, Orihime," the hybrid spoke seriously, helping the girl to stand and sit. It was time to see how much he could play with this girl's head.

* * *

Hinamori was really upset. Her errands had taken all day! She was racing to get to the Tenth Division building to meet up with a certain Hitsugaya Toshiro. Missing their lunch was doing horrid to her conscious, but she had to get everything all set. She didn't want to displease him any more than she already had, so if that meant taking more time to be, what seemed to her, overly cautious than usual, then oh well. Apparently whatever had happened in the captain's meeting earlier that day had caused quite the panic in the inner court. She didn't really understand why he would ask her to be more careful, but when she finished for the evening, it was pretty plain to see. There were shinigami everywhere!

The fifth division fukutaicho shook her head, her focus back on her goal. She would make it up to Shiro-chan and have dinner instead of lunch. The brunette hoped that he would be available, considering the state of Soul Society… It's not like she wanted to skip out on lunch…

One thing she should probably have learned to do a long time ago was not run while hanging your head and closing your eyes. If one does that, they can't really see where they are going, not can they? They could very well run into a wall or post, or in Hinamori's case, a person. The law of inertia is a law for a reason, as the object in motion, Hinamori, crashed into someone in her path. Even if she was smaller, she had more force behind her. The result? She fell backward on her butt with a squeak and whoever had been in front of her also had fallen over.

Instead of complaining, she immediately hopped up and bowed. "S-sorry! I should have been looking where I was going!"

"H-hinamori-kun?" a very familiar voice stuttered.

She blinked and looked up. Now rising to his feet was a very embarrassed Kira Izuru. The blonde looked just as sorry as she did. Then again, he always looked like that around her. She never could understand why. He had been manipulated by his captain and she didn't hold him responsible for what he helped do to her. As far as Hinamori was concerned, Kira was still her really good friend. The shinigami smiled at him, and he looked even more embarrassed than before. "Hi Kira-kun! I'm really sorry! Are you all right?"

"O-oh!" he spoke. "I'm fine, b-but are y-you hurt, Hinamori?"

She shook her head, meaning she was fine. He relaxed a little, but not too much. Kira was mentally cursing himself for not catching the girl or even helping her up after she had fallen. The blonde was really a blonde some times, but she even more so for other reasons… Like noticing when a guy liked her, if he were to name one thing.

"Were you in a hurry?"

"Oh no!" she said, here eyes going wide in panic. "I was trying to catch up with Hitsugaya-kun! I missed lunch with him today because I was busy and wanted to make it up to him!"

"Oh…" Kira replied, deflating a little. "You know, Hinamori-kun, if he is busy, then I could always eat with you instead…"

Hinamori beamed, thankful to have him as a friend. She bounded up and hugged him before taking off in the direction of the Twelfth. "Thank you for offering, but I'm pretty sure that Shiro-chan will want to go!"

It didn't take long to get there, as she had every shortcut memorized. In only a few zig-zags, she was standing in front of the gate, and taking steps through it. One thing she noticed was that Matsumoto was leaving. She was probably going to go back to guarding that one girl in the human world. Hinamori smiled at the long-haired woman. "Hello Matsumoto-san!"

The older woman smiled and hugged her. "Ah! Hinamori-chan! Are you going to go see taicho?"

"Mmmhmm! I wanted to make up this afternoon to him. Is he busy?"

"Well," Matsumoto started, a sly look in her eyes, "I really don't know, but I'd go in and see him anyway. He'll be glad for the company since I won't be around to humor him!"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes… Orihime really needs to be protected even more, what with what's been going on…"

Hinamori looked at her curiously. "What happened?"

"You don't know?" Matsumoto stated, surprised. "The body of Kurosaki Ichigo was found, but we have no idea if he managed to get out of it before it died. All security has been stepped up, just in case."

The fukutaicho understood now. It explained a lot to her. Sure, she didn't know the strange ryoka personally, but she had heard of what he was and what he had done for Soul Society. It was odd to think of a hero as only being a teenager, let alone a criminal… From what she had heard, shouldn't everyone be grateful that he had saved them? Hinamori never really liked to examine things too closely, but it just seemed a little mean to have wanted to execute someone who had helped them during wartime.

"Be careful, okay, Mastumoto-san?"

"Don't worry, Hinamori-chan," Mastumoto chuckled and gave the girl another hug. "Shuhei will be following after me shortly. Now go on and see taicho already!"

Hinamori giggled and trotted on in the building and made her way to where she knew her childhood friend's office was. She peered in from the hallway to see if anyone was busy talking to him first. What she saw was a very irritated white-haired captain sitting at his desk, scrawling away on papers. The girl inwardly giggled, figuring that Mastumoto had probably left about half her paperwork, or more, for him to do. Probably the woman had taken some sake as well, much to the shorter male's protests and orders. If that was all that he was doing, she might as well step inside, was her train of thought as she silently slipped passed the doorway.

"Hi Shiro-chan!" she greeted cheerfully.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho," came the response, its owner not even looking up from the desk.

The girl ignored him, as always, as she placed her hands behind her back and walked to the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry I missed lunch today, Hitsugaya-kun…"

"You were busy," he said, looking up at her.

"I know…" Hinamori admitted, pulling her hands from her back and fidgeting with her uniform. "I was hoping that… Umm… Maybe…"

"Just say it, Bed-wetter Momo."

She puffed out her cheeks in anger. "I was going to ask if you'd like to do dinner instead this time, but if you're going to call me that when I don't even wet the bed anymore, then sorry I asked!"

Hitsugaya sighed. He looked down at all this paperwork still left. The captain had just barely finished making a new shift schedule for patrols. There was still so much left to do and he had a sinking feeling every minute was of the most importance. That stopped his train for a few seconds. If every minute was important, then he should also take advantage of what time he did have and here Hinamori was waiting for his answer. Wasn't that wasting time, thinking instead of just doing? Jade, tired eyes looked up at pouting brown. Yeah… His mind was made up. "Anything in particular?"

Hinamori smiled and shook her head. Anything would do in her mind. She liked a lot of different things after all. She giggled and grabbed her friend's arm as he came around from his desk to her, hugging it tightly. He just rolled his eyes at her, pink tingeing his cheeks. Of everyone he could've picked, it had to be the mot oblivious girl in existence. Not that he really minded in the end, of course.

* * *

"So…" Orihime said, having listened to most of what Ichigo had said. "Aizen is still alive?"

"Ah," he confirmed. "Trying to rebuild his forces too."

"That's why you're dressed like one, to sneak around?" she repeated, confused. "Wouldn't he know that you're not one of his?"

"Actually, he kind of expected me to be there, since the whole Soul Society execution orders and everything."

"Execution?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "When Soul Society ordered the Vaizards to be executed for illegally getting Hollow powers?"

"But the Vaizard clan just relocated," Orihime blinked. "That's what Mastumoto told me."

"Aizen doesn't seem to think that… Anyway that's kind of why I am here."

"Hmmm?"

"I need _it_, Orihime," he said, serious. "He's going to come after it and he knows you have it. I need to get it before he does."

"Can't Rangiku-san take it back?" the girl asked.

"You and I both know it would be safer with me. I'm the only one who has a chance to actually defeat Aizen and I'm pretty sure he will come here personally. We don't have a lot of time to sit and debate about it either."

Orihime thought about it for a moment, rationalizing what had been said. Of course Ichigo would protect it and be able to defend the thing from Aizen. In truth, he probably was the only one who could, considering the state of Soul Society, as described to her by Mastumoto. She got up and retracted her barrier, allowing for a full view of what its contents where. She picked up the Hougyoku and handed it to Ichigo. He looked at it momentarily before shoving it in his sash and standing. "Thank you, Orihime."

"I know you're right, but, umm…" She began. "I need to tell you something, Kurosaki-kun."

He inwardly growled, not having time for this. "What is it?"

Orihime grabbed his sleeve, looking down. "Please don't leave again! Everything started to fall apart without you here! Sado-kun and Ishida-kun are gone and I know that everyone has missed you even though they never said it! I've missed you too, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo was slightly confused. He really didn't know how to react to this. In all honesty, he really didn't care about the others. They weren't his targets anyway. They didn't cause hell to happen to him or make him go into hiding. Soul Society made sure to all of this. It was Soul Society's fault. Ichigo was just going to leave everyone not involved be… It's not like Chad and Ishida were in his way or anything…

"Besides," the girl continued, hesitant, but quiet, "I really like you, Kurosaki-kun… I always have."

'_Oh fuck no, woman!' _Shirosaki seethed, causing Ichigo to twitch in pain._'No fuckin' way in hell is she goin' to try to attempt to kiss ya again!?'_

"Kiss?" Ichigo said, really confused now.

"K-kurosaki-kun!? I-I, well, if y-you… Want to…" she stammered, blushing terribly while reaching up, placing a hand on his chest.

He was about to protest, the hollow in the back of his soul screeching and yelling at him that he better do something or he was going to "kill the fucking bitch for even thinking about touching what was kiss," when Orihime paused, eyes wide. He looked down, instantly cursing. Her hand was pressed inside his cloth-covered hole. She shot him questioning eyes, knowing that something like that shouldn't be there. Shirosaki was too busy giggling and cackling now to care that she had almost kissed his property. The situation was far too funny for that now.

"Wh-what?"

Ichigo's eyes immediately darkened, taking on the dead tone that he had already grown accustomed to. He pushed her away to pull down the zipper to midway down his chest. It revealed his hole completely. The former shinigami also ran his fingers through his hair, making the red marks far more visible than what they had been previously. It didn't surprise him at all to see her hands fly up to her mouth. What did surprise him, however, was the elation that he was getting from her rising fear. The hollow was purring, pleased at this current turn of events.

* * *

Aizen stood in the lab, watching the various tanks. Everything must be done right. Nothing could be left to chance on this. Of course, sending Ichigo to fetch the much desired device was like putting the teenage girl in the grave, but it mattered not. He would still be able to achieve his dream, with or without the girl's power. If his theory was correct, then her power wouldn't even be needed to create a new and far more powerful army.

"Aizen-sama," someone called.

The man didn't even turn around. "Welcome back, Ulquiorra. I hope that everything went well today?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," the former cuatra espada spoke. "The information was given as well as more was retrieved."

Ulquiorra held out several envelops tied together by a simple string for Aizen to receive. The brunette turned, taking them in his hands, a pleased smile in his eyes. It truly was good to have loyal followers in this time.

"Were you seen?" he asked.

"No, Aizen-sama."

"Very good, Ulquiorra. That is all that I need of you for now. You may do what you like."

The Arrancar bowed and left his god to his thoughts. Aizen untied the string and began to sift through everything. He vaguely wondered what all was written down this time. It would soon be time to act anyway. Perhaps it would be the perfect opportunity to test his pawns…

* * *

"Wh-what?" she repeated, not believing her eyes. "Why did you go that far?"

"My, King, the girl is a dense one, ain't she?" the mocking, high pitch voice spoke, causing Orihime to whirl around to see where it came from.

"Wh-what are you!? Wh-who are you!?" the girl nearly cried out in fear.

Ichigo just look kind of bored. "If you can still manifest, Shiro, then why the hell were you yelling at me earlier to do something about her?"

The white replica of the former shinigami just kind of pouted, walking over to stand at his 'king's' right side. "This is your show, Ichi. I wasn't goin' to do somethin' that might've messed up your plan here."

Orihime looked back and forth between the two. Shirosaki noticed this and smirked. If she was too stupid to figure out what he was, then he would demonstrate it in his own way. He slid his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I'm just a loyal subordinate of King, here. Might say that-"

"Shirosaki is Zangetsu," Ichigo cut him off, answering bluntly. "The hollow part of Zangetsu anyway. I haven't seen the old man in years."

"Not that ya care 'nymore, Ichi, eh?" he purred right into the teen's ear. He was pleased when this purring earned him a chaste kiss on the lips from the other.

The girl dropped to her knees, barely functioning now. She had never heard of this thing before, not that Ichigo ever really talked about what Zangetsu looked like. Oh she did know that they were supposed to be able to manifest, but this sight before her was almost sickening. Everything was wrong. Ichigo's eyes looked wrong, the position of the two in front of her looked wrong, just everything. Was there something going on here that she had missed? What did all of this mean?

"What does it mean, Kurosaki-kun?" she whispered, looking up with tears in her eyes. "How much of what you told me is a lie and what is the truth?"

"Depends on your definition of a lie," Shirosaki giggled, earning a cold glare from Ichigo. "What?"

"Aizen is alive, Inoue," Ichigo stated. "No lie about that and he does want the Hougyoku."

"So then…"

"I was sent here by him to retrieve it."

She could've died right there. It felt like cold water had been poured over her, with the tone that he used. Fear gripped her and confusion as well as betrayal swelled in her heart. The sinking feeling was causing her to slowly break apart. How could he do this to all of them? How? Why? What reason was there for it?

"What happened to you, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm not," he said.

"What?"

"Che…" the hollow snorted.

"I'm not your Kurosaki Ichigo anymore. Get over it," Ichigo said with a harsh finality. "He died the moment he was attacked by the very beings he fought with side by side. I'm going to make them pay for the shit that they tried to pull. I gave them my power and they tried to kill me for it. They'll pay, Inoue. If I have to pave the way in blood, then I will."

"T-tried to kill you?"

"God, she's retarded," Shirosaki sneered, aggravated.

"I didn't lie. The Vaizards are dead. Ask Matsumoto about how Soul Society issued an execution order for them all. Just because they have hollow powers. Like me," he stated. "Though you know, Shiro, I kind of like it this way. The person to blame for losing this device will be you, Orhime, You handed it to me, after all."

Shirosaki cackled at the thought and Orihime looked stunned. Everything after this was her own fault. If she let him go, then everyone who would be hurt by this… It would be her fault that they were. Should anything happen in Soul Society, then it would be because she was stupid and believed him, despite what he mind screamed at her when she had first entered her own bedroom. Her fault, all of it. She stood, determination settling in. Even if it was Kurosaki in front of her, no, it wasn't. This thing had just claimed that he wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo, at least not the one that she had loved with all her heart. It was true then, that he was dead… She would not let this thing get away with the Hougyoku!

The hollow smirked. "Looks like the girl is goin' to fight ya, Ichigo."

"You think so?" he answered, still blank faced. "She'll end up just like Rukia…"

Orihime's eyes shot a glare. "You really did kill her then? I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but I can't let you take that back to Aizen!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo snorted. "What can you do to stop me?"

She placed her hands over her hairpins. Building up any spiritual pressure would cause any shinigami in the area to come right here. Even if she died, she would expose this person and they would know who their enemy is. She would do this at the cost of her own life. It was the very least she could do.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a brief second in realization. There was no way he'd be able to stay secret if more people came. Of course he could kill them all, but why expend more energy needed if he could stop her now? It wasn't like he had much time left here anyway. He swiftly placed his own hands on top of hers, crushing them.

She yelped at the sudden touch, those dark brown eyes blazing with killing intent. With her hands covered like this all she could do was build up her spiritual pressure, but no way to actually access her Shun Shun Rika! What was worse was the pain of the hairpins cutting into her flesh. Ichigo was slicing her hands open with her own weapon! The pain wasn't like any she had experienced… The weight of her own soul only added to the physical pain she was feeling. She could feel blood already running down her arms. Orihime was trying with all her might to shelter her friends from the pressure being exerted on them.

"Give up, Orihime," Ichigo said. "I didn't feel like dealing with this. If you hadn't tried to stop me…"

With that said he squeezed harder. Harder was all it took as she felt the hairpins bend and break, snapping along with something deep within her. He released her hands and went for Zangetsu, the girl dumbly looking at her hands and the shards that still clung to her wounds. There wasn't a lot of room for him to work with in this room, but there was enough to at least make somewhat precise swings with his blade. Really, if she had only not tried to stop him and she wouldn't have to die…

"Orihime!" called one other voice, running through the door. "Is everything all right? I felt your reiatsu rise and—Ichigo!?"

All eyes fell on Matsumoto. The unfortunate woman didn't have time to even ask further questions. Immediately Ichigo was there before her in an instant, swinging his zanpukto down. A clean and, perhaps, fatal cut made it's way down from her right shoulder down to her left hip, crimson flying. She fell to her knees before pitching forward, blood already starting to pool and stain the floor of Orihime's room.

Orihime shouted and ran over to her friend, ignoring the imminent danger still standing there. She turned Matsumoto around, crying and sobbing. There was nothing that she could do now and the woman was already going into shock. Orihime was so wrapped up in her own thoughts of panic and uselessness that she didn't register the giggling in the background. The girl didn't even see or hear what was to happen next. Ichigo Kurosaki's last words to her, never even truly hit her ears.

"Good bye, Orihime."

* * *

**A/N: Y/N? What's going to happen eh? Eh? I know that this might have been a little longer than usual and some of it seems pointless. However, like I am sure I told one of you all that reviewed last week, I don't write anything without purpose. I don't do filler. Everything mentioned in every chapter is of great importance. A lot of my words have double meanings and you're not really going to understand them until later. 8D Well I do hope you all enjoyed this week's installment and will not kill me for what I decided to do to Orihime, not that you guys know yet... Thank you all for your opinions though! I also have sketches of what Ichigo and Shirosaki now look like and am also trying to draw a little doujin to go with this. ; Me am silly, ne? Before I go… I will be generous and put a little of what I have typed of NEXT week's chapter here!**

"_Understand now, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen stated, watching the teen's expressionless face, as compared to the shock clearly written on the Vaizard's face. "I truly could not have proceeded this far without you."_

"_This…" Shinji began, to stunned for words._

"_I get it," Ichigo said. "That's why you need me around."_

"_Of course" the man smiled. "No one else has your expertise in the field. Surely you can help these young ones out? What of you, Shinji-kun?"_

_The Vaizard turned around and looked at the former shinigami captain. This newfound information had hit his heart. Aizen's plan had no faults and if Ichigo had told him the truth about what he had learned from the girl with powers so similar to his own, then he had to do this. If anything, for their memory and for the pure and simple fact of making sure that everyone knew the real reason why there were no more Vaizards. Soul Society would fall and he would help this evil man do it. "They are going to need more than just this damned brat's help, right? I mean he couldn't even have been this powerful if not for our training program."_

"_Asshole," Ichigo spat._

_All Aizen did was chuckle. Indeed… Everything was falling into place._


	4. Rescue Me

**Title: **Reencarnación y Muerte (official title still pending)  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing: **(this chapter)slight HitsuHina, ShiroIchi  
**Rating/Warning: **M (language, smut, and dark tones)**  
Words: **4, 949

**A/N: Still looking for a beta… If anyone is interested at all, please tell me! I am starting to get desperate here. –wails- Other than that, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story. I screwed up last chapter by deleting a chapter so those who wanted to review and couldn't, terribly sorry about that. You should be able to review on this one. Anyway… Onward! Oh yeah… This chapter is a long 'un!**

* * *

**Rescue Me**

It was painful, what she had done to him. After all that he had went through to be there for her, to avenge what had been done. He had taken time out to be the shoulder she could lean on and the person that she could depend on the most. It was really all that he had ever wanted to begin with and since Aizen had been placed out of the picture, he thought that he would finally have that sort of chance again. Yet here he was, staring into her eyes with a sense of betrayal sending shock through his system. He felt weak and sick to his stomach…

"I-I have to, Shiro-chan," she said wordlessly. "You understand, right?"

"Hinamori…" Hitsuaya whispered, feeling as though he had been sliced to pieces. "I thought that…"

"You thought wrong, Toshiro," cold brown eyes bore into jade, their owner drawing his zanpukto from his sash. "You had one big miscalculation this time and now you'll pay for it…"

* * *

Shuhei had been a little late getting to the girl's house. He hadn't really been sure were it was to begin with, this being the first time that he was going there for any period of time. Matsumoto had told him to ask Hitsugaya if he got lost, but as a guy that really wasn't an option, now was it? As he entered the home, he immediately regretted his decision; the scent of blood flooded his senses and he flash stepped into the back room.

What he found he really wish he didn't. The big-breasted blonde was on the ground, unconscious and laying, in what he assumed, was her own blood. Inoue Orihime wasn't better off. He wasn't even sure if the girl that they had been sent to protect was even alive… her throat looked mauled. Hisagi cursed and fumbled for his cell. "This is Vice Captain Shuhei Hisagi… Get Unohana-taicho here quick or we're going to have two dead on our hands!"

* * *

Ichigo twirled the Hyougoku idly while sitting in his room. Even though he and Shirosaki had agreed to not kill the girl, he still felt a little down by the fact that he didn't get to do more. Of course he hadn't been the one in control at that time, but that wasn't really the point… Now he really should report to Aizen and hand the thing over.

"Ya ain't goin' anywhere yet, King," Shirosaki said, materializing in front of Ichigo. "Ya still have a promise to fulfill here and I ain't 'bout to let ya get outta it."

"We aren't finished yet," the teen bit back.

"I don't give a fuck, Ichi," Shiro stated, shoving the other onto the bed. "Ya got me all worked up and now ya have to pay the price for that."

"Shiro…"

Shirosaki crawled on top of the orange-haired hybrid. His blue tongue traced Ichigo's jawline slowly, causing the one below him to shudder. He kissed Ichigo heatedly while hands started to peel away at the white uniform that his king had started to wear. Ichigo sighed as that wet muscle made its way into his mouth, tickling the hard palate. The teens own has went to remove the white one's clothing, hands catching them his in the process. Shirosaki smirked, untying his own for the kid, only to tie it around the former shinigami's wrists.

Ichigo glared hard at his hollow, not appreciating where this was going already. Shirosaki recaptured lips to prevent any sort of verbal retaliation, fingers deftly toying with Ichigo's nipples. Tongues twisted and danced together in their kiss; the teen attempted to bite back whimpers and moans at the treatment his poor abused nubs were getting. Shirosaki ignored all this and laced Ichigo's neck with kisses and bites, causing gasps to escape the other's lips. The white one stopped right above the hybrid's hole, a smirk never leaving his face.

"Ichigo," he purred, "I found somethin' very interestin' 'bout this."

"Wh-what is it?"

That same tongue traced the rim of the hole; Ichigo writhed and let loose a throaty moan. The hollow was pleased, dipping the blue muscle inside the hole and toying there. Ichigo arched his back, fire running through him and ending at his groin. He was getting hot too fast. This teasing needed to end and it hadn't even really started yet.

"F-fuck it, Sh-shiro!" Ichigo growled, swallowing hard. "Hurry the hell up and-ah fuck me already!"

"As my king commands," the hollow giggled, reaching down under the bed and grabbing a bottle. It was something he had insisted that Ichigo go out and get by any means necessary, should he want to manifest to have one of these sessions. Shirosaki ripped off the white hakama, fully exposing his beloved little Ichigo. He smirked and felt his own erection ache painfully at the sight before him. Shirosaki needed this to go along faster as well or he might not make it all the way through. He applied a generous amount to his fingers, smirking in victory as one digit slide passed Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo groaned, knowing how much the hollow loved to play.

"D-damn… it…"

The hollow slide the second one in, slowly scissoring and brushing that oh so sensitive spot that would make his king cry out. His mouth soon found Ichigo's again, trying to draw every last breath from those lungs. The teasing fingers slid out and right back in again, causing Ichigo to buck his hips and whine, wanting more. Shirosaki figured it best to comply, as the teen really didn't give him any resistance to this. The hollow removed his own hakama as he withdrew the digits and took the same bottle, slathering his own twitching cock with its contents. The white one tossed the thing to the side and positioned himself before thrusting straight into that tight heat that he craved so much.

Ichigo screamed at the harsh treatment, but immediately relaxed as his other half expertly adjusted their position and began to move. He needed it just as bad as his hollow at this point, but this painfully slow pace wasn't fast enough.

"Harder!" Ichigo demanded.

Shiro grinned, slamming his hips harder into his king, hitting the prostrate and making the teen arch his back and moan. He leaned up and licked the leaking saliva from the corner of Ichigo's mouth and kissed the teen hard. Both knew that the other wasn't going to last this time, and as predicted, Ichigo came hard with the name of his lover on his lips. Shirosaki came soon after, unable to control himself as the teen's muscles clenched around him and made the already unbearably tight passage even tighter.

After pulling himself out, he untied the hands that had he had bound. Ichigo threw them around his white replica's neck, bringing the other down with him in another searing kiss. Shirosaki giggled and rested his head on what he could of his king's chest. After that, he was ready to take a breather.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, now fresh and clean after earlier exercises. He supposed that it was time to actually hand over the Hyougoku to Aizen. Shirosaki had been a little bit of a distraction, but a much needed one, as they both agreed on. The former shinigami walked down the halls, a slight pleasant feeling buzzing around in his soul. He chalked it up to the rush that he had encountered at Orihime's mixed with the round of sex. The teenager almost felt giddy, cheerful even. That was a feeling that he hadn't experienced in a long time and he almost wished that it wouldn't go away.

The teen took no time to knock on the doors; instead he immediately opened them. Aizen looked up from where he sat, but paid no mind to the seemingly rude intrusion. As Ichigo walked up to the man, he pulled out the little device that had started this whole mess. A smirk formed on the lips of the older man, clearly impressed and pleased with his new ally. Ichigo noted the power-hungry look in the man's eye, but paid no mind to it. He went to place it in the ex-shinigami's hand, but pulled back at the last moment.

"You have yet to tell us what you are planning, Aizen," the teen said. "You are not about to get this without fulfilling your part here."

"Very well. I would suggest that you go and bring Shinji-kun," Aizen stated, a little displeased. "I am sure that he would desire to hear about what you heard from Orihime."

"So you knew that Soul Society lied about that, huh?"

"But of course, Kurosaki-kun. My eyes and ears reach far and wide. When you go to Shinji-kun, please meet me in the laboratory. There I will tell you all that you need to know."

Within the hour, Shinji, Ichigo, Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Halibel, and a certain pink-haired former Espada were all gathered in the lab. There were many tanks, metallic sheets hiding the contents from view. The former Octova Espada was going over each, checking out different levels and what not. Grimmjow looked bored, hands shoved into the sides of his hakama while Ulquiorra stood there regarding everything silently. Shinji, on the other hand, was shifting his weight back and forth. The Vaizard felt very uncomfortable here in the presence of so many Arrancar. Ichigo didn't really care. He was starting to get impatient; his hollow was starting to get irritated as well.

"I don't feel like waiting all day…" Ichigo drawled on.

"Of course not, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen smiled. "Szayel?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," the Octava replied, pressing several buttons on a council.

Slowly each of the metallic plates began to pull away from the giant glass tubes, revealing the contents inside. Shinji did a double-take and Ichigo almost smirked. Inside each tube was a soul, almost as if suspended in time. It would have taken a long time to collect so many souls in such a state. Each had a chain that had nearly been devoured, yet all seemed to be peacefully sleeping. Male, female, young, and old were locked away behind the glass. Ichigo had a vague idea about what Aizen was planning, but looked at the pleased brown eyes just in case.

"Want to explain this?"

"It's a rather simple process," Szayel Aporro smirked. "You see, you are a perfect example of what a hybrid should be. Even now, with the Hyougoku, Arrancar are still incomplete. Analyzing the date I collected about you from your various battles with our former army, I was able to determine why you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are such an interesting find. From there, I was able to put together a theory as to why you are half and half."

"Why is that?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Aizen spoke, "do you know where the Hyougoku was kept from me?"

"Wasn't it buried in Rukia's soul or something like that?" Ichigo replied.

"Yes, and who was it that you drew Shinigami powers from for the first time?"

"Rukia, but what's that got to do with it?"

Aporro pushed up his glasses with a smirk. "Obviously you drew power from the Hyougoku when you tapped into Kuchiki Rukia's shinigami power. From the very beginning, the wall between Hollow and Shinigami in your soul was destroyed. So, I gathered, if we were to collect souls that have high spiritual pressure and have a high chance of becoming a shinigami and introduce them to the Hyougoku before those powers develop, the result would be the same as yourself."

"Some of them will fail, of course," Aizen once again said, "but that is why there are many rooms filled with these containers."

"This is…" Shinji began.

"You know, Shinji," Ichigo said, face emotionless, "Inoue told me something interesting. Apparently Soul Society has written of the slaughter of your clanmates as nothing more than a move to another country."

"What?"

"Yeah. She thought everyone was still alive and well. Was really surprised when I told her otherwise."

"Why would they lie about that!?"

"There is quite a bit that Soul Society would bare false testimony to, in order to justify themselves or otherwise," Aizen smiled.

"Back to the matter at hand," Aporro stated. "All this you see here is merely because of our observations of you during the days of Las Noches, Kurosaki. This has been my favorite project, by far. Though, I do wonder, how is it that your spirit body has become so…"

"You don't want to know that."

"But the next generation of your kind, Kurosaki, is about to emerge! How can you not say for the sake of science and perfection!?"

"Szayel…" Aizen said, a silent command laced in his voice.

"Aporro," Ichigo glared at the pink-haired scientist, "there are probably other ways to do this without doing it the way I did. If this works, then they'll have to find out on their own. I don't think they all will want the relationship I have with my hollow."

"I see…"

"Understand now, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen stated, watching the teen's expressionless face, as compared to the shock clearly written on the Vaizard's face. "I truly could not have proceeded this far without you."

"This…" Shinji began, to stunned for words.

"I get it," Ichigo said. "That's why you need me around."

"Of course" the man smiled. "No one else has your expertise in the field. Surely you can help these young ones out? What of you, Shinji-kun?"

The Vaizard turned around and looked at the former shinigami captain. This newfound information had hit his heart. Aizen's plan had no faults and if Ichigo had told him the truth about what he had learned from the girl with powers so similar to his own, then he had to do this. If anything, for their memory and for the pure and simple fact of making sure that everyone knew the real reason why there were no more Vaizards. Soul Society would fall and he would help this evil man do it. "They are going to need more than just this damned brat's help, right? I mean he couldn't even have been this powerful if not for our training program."

"Asshole," Ichigo spat.

All Aizen did was chuckle. Indeed… Everything was falling into place. Now there were only a few more pieces left to gather and time. It was all a matter of time. Of course Soul Society would no doubt come to investigate soon. Especially with the Hyougoku now missing and they have no idea who would have it. A slight smile formed on his lips as the teenage placed the object of his desire into his hands. There was work to be done…

"Wait a minute, Berry," Grimmjow said, "you and your hollow thing fucked?"

* * *

Hitsugaya entered the Fourth Division building, anxiety radiating off of his reiatsu. This issue was really starting to bother him and he was genuinely worried about his fukutaicho. Sure, she was a lazy bum and a drunk, but he did owe it to her to come and see her. Hinamori was right behind him, also worried sick. Both were expecting the worse when the hell butterfly had given them both the announcement. Of course it had interrupted their evening, but that wasn't their main concern. The pair walked passed all the other fourth members and headed straight into the back rooms, feeling that Unohana was back there by the feel of reiatsu in the building.

The healer looked at them when they appeared in the room. She stood, leaving her subordinates to do what they could. The damage was truly extensive and Unohana was unsure how to tell the younger two the condition of the two patients. After gathering herself a bit, she sighed. "Vice Captain Matsumoto will be fine, it's not her that I fear for at the current moment. She will, most likely, be out for a few days. Her injury was a clean cut, so it was fairly easy to seal, but the blood loss is severe."

"But Matsumoto-san will be all right?" Hinamori asked, still unsure.

Unohana smiled. "Yes. In a few days she will be awake and can tell us exactly what happened."

"And the girl?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"Inoue Orihime," the healer began, tone serious, "is in a coma. There is something else you should know..."

"What is it?"

"Her larynx, the vocal cords, have been removed. The blood loss was also severe, but her main arteries were intact. I suspect that whatever that occurred before Matsumoto made herself known will forever be a secret…"

"It didn't want her to tell us something," Hitsugaya summed up. "Thank you,

Unohana-san. I should report this to Yamamoto-taicho immediately."

* * *

Four days had already passed since Aizen had revealed all. It was a bit odd to think that all this time the man had been testing him to see how to create the perfect hybrid. The thought itself made Ichigo seem to be a guinea pig of sorts. Yet here he and the older man were, setting up sessions for the passed few days to "aid" the souls that had been contained here. Funny how most agreed to these conditions, not that they had any choice. It was either this or become a Hollow. It was kind of a way of blackmailing all into Aizen's service. Yet Ichigo had been through the process and thus had more experience with it. A few had already failed and several had passed. From there it had been Shinji's task to at least train them to be Vaizards. According to Aizen's plan and Ichigo's data, it would be a little more than two months before they could finally strike and tear Soul Society to pieces.

'_Someone's outside, Ichigo,' _the hollow yawned.

"Come in already," Ichigo said from his resting position on his bed.

Shinji stepped through the door. "Ichigo…"

"Don't tell me that you're regretting this or something, Shinji."

He shook his head and walked up to Ichigo's bedside. "I just want to know why you are really doing all of this."

"Why don't you tell me why you changed your mind suddenly?" the teen countered.

The blonde scowled. "Because this is my chance to get back at Soul Society and start over, Ichigo. The ones that won't want to become like you will…"

"They aren't going to make up for the ones you lost," Ichigo stated simply, devoid of any emotion.

"Not the point, Ichigo…"

A knock sounded on the door. Both men looked over to see Grimmjow and Aporro Grantz at the doorway. The two Arrancar didn't have pleased expressions on their faces. In fact, one could say that they were both very pissed about something.

"Time to go back to work?" Shinji asked.

"No," Grimmjow said. "Though you should come with us, Kurosaki."

"Why should I do that, Grimmjow?"

"There is a matter that quite a few of us Arrancar would like to discuss with you, if you do not mind. We would prefer it if you cooperate with us, since what we have to tell you could be very beneficial," Szayel commented, arms folded across his chest. "However you are needed, Shinji. There are three that are ready to start training with their newly acquired zanpukto."

"Right," Shinji said, standing and walking on out, pausing one moment to look at Ichigo. "I hope you know what you are doing, Ichigo."

"We do," the hybrid responded bluntly and turned his attention to the other two present. "Where are we going, Arrancar?"

"Heh. The brat realizes, Grantz," Grimmjow smirked.

"That's a very good start then," Aporro smirked as well, glasses glinting. "Very well. Come along, Kurosaki."

* * *

Aizen did not like waiting. He had sent Ulquiorra to retrieve Grimmjow and Ichigo over an hour ago. The Arrancar had was on his way with the other two now,but Aizen had unable to tell where three of his underlings had been for the passed. Where ever they had decided to relocate to it was outside of la Penumbra. It displeased him greatly that they had disappeared when he had great need of them. He was persuaded to do something about this. It mattered not that they had left, but to be absent when they should know that timing was crucial was simply unacceptable.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Ichigo all presented themselves. The stoic Arrancar bowed and left the room. Grimmjow and Ichigo exchanged a look and proceeded forward. Aizen rose from his throne and met them half way. "We will discuss this absence later. The reason I brought you both here is far too great for me to discipline you both now. Only you two are able to complete this task."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I am sure that you are aware that I know a great deal of what is been going on in Soul Society," the man answered. "My informant there needs to be removed and now is the only time that will do. Soon you will be too wrapped up in training our new army, Kurosaki-kun, and by then it will be too late."

"Why am I going?" Grimmjow scowled. "This has nothing to do with me."

"I wish for them to suffer, Grimmjow. They are not sure if Kurosaki Ichigo is alive. Once they see him, which they will, they will be curious as to what side he is on. I want it to be clear that Soul Society made a mistake concerning their so-called savior."

"Sounds like you want them to despair or something," Ichigo stated, not that he had any problem with this. "Rubbing their fatal mistake in their faces and watching them react to that."

Aizen looked amused at this accusation. "I do want them to reflect on their past actions, yes. What god wouldn't be gracious enough to show those under him their sins? I hope you accept this mission."

"Like we can refuse," Grimmjow rolled his eyes, despite the cold glare he had received for saying such a thing. "Who are we picking up and do they know we're coming for them?"

"Of course," the self-proclaimed god answered. "I need you to seek out a certain girl by the name of Hinamori Momo."

That is why Ichigo found himself in the never-ending maze of Soul Society, once again wearing his black Shinigami uniform. He and Shiro had decided that they would make it farther in if they actually looked the part. Grimmjow was well hidden, both his body and his reiatsu. It was agreed that the Sexta would only appear when Ichigo's reiatsu spiked and indicated that he needed back up. Neither actually knew what the girl looked like, only that she was still the fukutaicho of the Fifth Division. Of course Ichigo knew where that building was and he hoped that it being night would give him better cover until he got there.

It was surprising that so many new of him, but didn't actually know his appearance. He made his way passed so many of the different division patrols and no one even took notice. Perhaps it was because his hair seemed a bit closer to brown than orange in the light of night. Whatever it was, Ichigo didn't really care. He was about to turn the corner, knowing he had a bit to go since he as in the Tenth Division area, when he saw several flashes of white; Ichigo recognized them as captain's cloaks. The teen kept in the shadows, looking and listening to what two captains might be talking about.

"Matsumoto-san came to today?" one, Renji, spoke and Ichigo listened with interest.

"For a few moments," the other, Hitsugaya, replied. "She mentioned something about Inoue Orihime and the missing Hyougoku before falling back asleep."

"What of Inoue? How is she?"

"She is still unconscious. Unohana-taicho does not know when she will wake, if she ever will again, for that matter."

"Still no clues?"

"I have my suspicions…" the shorter said.

"I don't want to hear it," Renji said. "It's not Ichigo. He'd never attack his own group of friends"

"He killed Rukia, didn't he?"

"Scanners detected a hollow in the area as well, Hitsugaya-_taicho_," the red-head said in a more heated voice. "It might have been his hollow that did it."

"Then why would he not say anything to us?" Hitsugaya countered.

"Because everyone is trying to kill him! He saved our asses in the war and how do we thank him, eh? We say he's gotta get rid of the thing that helped us all out or die? If I were him, I wouldn't say anything to a shinigami either! No, his issue would be with Soul Society, not his friends and family…"

'_Guy's got a figured out, King,'_ the hollow giggled.

_Yeah. We always were kinda alike, huh?_ Ichigo thought. He took no time stepping out of the shadows and into plain sight. The hybrid knew he should wait until he knew the location of the girl, but at this point he couldn't pass up the chance to rub the irony in all of their faces. That and if Renji was the captain of the fifth, like the kanji indicated, then he could always ask. Or threaten, whichever he felt like at the time.

"Shouldn't talk about someone behind their back, you know," Ichigo stated, smirking as two sets of eyes locked onto him.

"Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya whispered harshly.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked. "The hell are you doing here? You want to get executed?"

"Gee, didn't know you cared all that much, Renji," the teen said, rolling his eyes. "Can't even see how Inoue is doing?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the white-haired captain said, "you are under arrest for…"

"Renji's right you know," Ichigo cut the shorter one off. "Kurosaki Ichigo didn't kill Rukia. I'm here for a reason or believe me I wouldn't have anything to do with Soul Society right now. What I want to know is why you aren't pissed at me, Renji."

Renji took this moment to smack the kid on the head. "Bastard! Of course I am! Just because you personally didn't kill Rukia doesn't mean it's not your damn fault! It is! You should have been able to control that fucking thing!"

Ichigo hissed and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes narrowing at Renji's words. "Shiro isn't a thing."

"Who is 'Shiro,' Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked cautiously, not liking how the teen's reiatsu was suddenly VERY detectable. It didn't feel like it used to at all. Oh it felt like Ichigo, but something was very off about it as well.

"My hollow," Ichigo spat. "Shirosaki. He's no more a thing than Zabimaru is to Renji…"

"What're you talking about, Ichigo?" Renji growled. "Zabimaru is my zanpukto! You've seen him yourself!"

"Exactly!" the teen hissed. "That 'thing' as you call him is one part of Zangetsu! I can't just off him like you damn pricks wanted me to and I don't fucking intend to! If I could have my way right now I'd-"

"You'd what, Kurosaki?" the youngest captain said, convinced of his own theories. "Kill us? You have the Hyougoku, don't you?"

Ichigo reigned himself in. "No. I don't."

"Aizen-taicho does," a feminine voice finished for Ichigo.

"Hinamori?"

"What are you saying, Momo?" Renji frowned. "Aizen is dead."

Hinamori ignored them all and walked up to Ichigo. She looked at him for a moment. Her own brown eyes searched through the chocolate ones for the answer to the question she knew she didn't have to ask. When none came, she voiced herself. "You are Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah. And you're Hinamori, right?" the girl nodded and he continued. "There's going to be more people coming now so once Grimmjow gets here, we're gone, got it? As much as I'd love to stay…"

"Aizen-taicho doesn't want you to fight yet," the girl stated. "He spoke of that when I received his last letter from Ulquiorra-san."

"What's going on? What are you talking about, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked, almost pleadingly. Renji was silent.

"Simple," Ichigo scoffed. "Thought you were a genius, Toshiro. Obviously Aizen is not dead and has been in contact with her… She told him where the Hyougoku was being kept and I went to retrieve it."

"You… Why the hell did you do that, Ichigo!?" Renji roared. "The fuck do you go to that man for!? You know he's using you!"

"I don't care," Ichigo said, pulling the uniform to show them very clearly his own hole. "I've stopped caring a long time ago."

"Aizen-taicho is going to make Soul Society a better place, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori, o the verge of tears, stated. "There are a lot of things wrong and he is going to fix them! He isn't evil at all!"

"That's bull shit!" Renji growled. "And you know it, Ichigo!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "If he wants to rebuild what I destroy, more power to him. As I said, I don't care. As for now, we have to go."

Renji grabbed for Zabimaru. "Like hell you are! You're not escaping, Kurosaki!"

"I-I have to, Shiro-chan," Hinamori said wordlessly, her own heart breaking at the sight of someone she cared deeply for about to fall into pieces. "You understand, right? Aizen-taicho will make everything better! He promised me!"

"Hinamori…" Hitsuaya whispered, feeling almost too weak to stand at this pont. "I thought that…"

"You thought wrong, Toshiro," cold brown eyes bore into jade, their owner drawing his zanpukto from his sash. He placed the girl directly behind him. "You had one big miscalculation this time and now you'll pay for it… Told you that you were right, Renji…"

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I know that Szayel Aporro Grantz is dying. I need him in this so I am taking creative license with that. Hope you can forgive me with this chapter. I know that it seems a bit rushed a bit longer than usual, but I really didn't know where I should end this to make this into two separate chapters. Once again this does not have a beta, but I would be glad if someone would. I have two that I am speaking to about Art of Deception, but I have no idea if they are interested in being a beta for this also. Anyway, see you all next week. I need to go into a coma myself.**


	5. Omake Chapter

**Omake Chapter**

Shiro: Thought it was a real update, didn't ya? –giggles-

Ichigo: -looks around- Where is she anyway? Shouldn't she be here?

Renji: Girl's a university student, right?

Shiro: Why're ya here anyway? Ain't ya supposed to be wantin' to kill Ichi?

Renji: -shrugs-

Ichigo: -sweatdrop- Thanks… Anyway… I think we're supposed to read off some of these review things…

Renji: Wait, why isn't there a real chapter this week? OR last week?

Shiro: Eh. That's 'cause 'Gure-chan is a single woman…

Renji: What's that got to do with anything?

Grimmjow: It's Single's Awareness Day, shithead.

Ichigo: Don't you mean Valentine's?

Grimmjow: Same difference…

Shiro: That's right 'nyway. Since she's a cynical bitch and hates this day with a fuckin' passion and all... –nods in thought and agreement- Thought that if she updated the chapter today it'd be biased and probably shitty to reflect 'er mood n' all. Not that I'd mind a few extra deaths…

Renji and Ichigo: What!?

Grimmjow: Also stuck studying for three fucking exams.

Shiro: How'd ya find that out?

Grimmjow: Higure started spouting out some shit about Descartes or something like that.

Ichigo: You mean "_Cogito ergo sum?"_

Grimmjow: Whatever. You gonna get to those review or what, Ichi?

Ichigo: Oh yeah… -digs around in hakama for notecards- First one is from Kokiiru-kun: "This is...great! Even though you turned Ichigo evil in the first chapter, you still developed his character AND explained why he's going to destroy soul society (you didn't do the usual 'I'm turning Ichigo evil because his hollow took over' thing). Definetly a new favorite."

Renji: I didn't think you were evil, Ichigo.

Ichigo: I didn't think so either… More like… Ah…

Shiro: 'Vindicated' is the word that ya are lookin' for, King.

Ichigo: Yeah… That's it, Shiro. It's not like you and I are out to kill everyone.

Shiro: -pouts- Speak for yerself, Ichigo.

Renji: -steals card- Kokiiru-kun also wrote: "This has got to be one of the most well developed bleach fics ever written. For not having a beta, this is great! I like how you cut from scene to scene, but still keep the story flowing. I'd favorite it again if it weren't already on there." What's up with that?

Shiro: Way I see it is that it's just a style of writin', ain't it?

Ichigo: -smacks Renji for stealing his card- More like Higure doesn't like writing in the same person's point of view all of the time. It gets boring, but if you add in what others are thinking at different times and stuff like that, you get a broader view of what is going on and it keeps her on her toes.

Renji: -rubbing head- On her toes?

Shiro: -laughs- Means the more perspectives she writes, the more errors she can make when makin' references back to previous chapters.

Ichigo: Another is from TheSmallestGhost: "So is Ichigo on a suicide track? he doesn't seem to care if Aizen wins or not...he's just looking for #1! Will the other captains be featured as well? personally I've always considred that in all of the 3 deserted vice-captains, it would be Kira that would betray them! Hisagi's pretty okay compared to the two of them, and I find momo to be too frail and afraid to choose that path...but good job anyways, and Poor Histugaya! TT3TT and does Ichigo still care for Renji? cuz I'm feeling something! Update Son 3:"

Renji: Where do you start on that?

Ichigo: I dunno.

Shiro: First of all, it ain't suicide. Yeah, he kinda killed 'is physical body n' all, but that's pretty much it. Last time I checked, killin' other people is homicide, not suicide. –snorts- Stupid people…

Ichigo: -glares at Shiro- And it's kinda almost genocide, if we want to take everyone down. So, of course the captains will be in this too. I think that should have been obvious.

Shiro: -purrs- Course there is more goin' on with us than meets the eye, right, Ichi?

Renji: -looks away with jealousy- Hinamori was the logical choice anyway. She would have been the one to blindly follow Aizen despite all that happened. Ichimaru ain't around, so that kinda leaves out Kira. So, Momo was the only one… Now what the hell is that question about me and Ichigo?

Shiro: -frowns- Yeah… This is MY time with King. If ya wanna read Renji with Ichigo, then go to the RenjIchi or IchiRen portion of Though… Higure did mention the fact that RenIchi was her first Bleach pairing.

Shiro: What!?

Renji: -smug- It's true!

Ichigo: And if enough people begged, she might throw a bone for the readers… -coughs- Not like she doesn't have an alternate sequel already planned anyway…

Shiro: No one told me this!

Ichigo and Renji: Not for you to know…

Grimmjow: -snags cards while the others start to fight- From Twiliblossom: "A coma, huh? Didn't see that one coming. The scene that happened in Ichigo's room before meting up with Aizen for their new mission got me more curios than the ending! I have no clue what they were talking about! Was it obvious or was it supposed to be that way? Really though, what could those two be planning…" –tosses card- Well fuck… Didn't you know? We snuck off to compare dick sizes…

Ichigo and Shiro: -pale- No one should ever see Szayel with his clothes off…

Renji: Seriously!?

Grimmjow: -glare- I was making a fucking joke. No shit we didn't do that, but there'snot fucking way that we're gonna tell everyone what we were talking about, were we?

Shiro: It WOULD kinda ruin it, wouldn't it?

Renji: The hell? I don't know anything!

Ichigo: You're not supposed to…

Shiro: Although, it ain't that big of a deal. I mean Ichigo –mouth gets covered by Ichigo's hand-

Ichigo: Shut up you damn prick!

Grimmjow: -takes out another card- SilverFlameoftheWindScar writes: "Whoa, hey... The website is ACTUALLY letting me send you a review! And a good one it'll be!THE SEXY SMEX SCENE WAS FUCKIN' HAWT! ...Hmm... Aizen's a bastard... Eh... Luv the IchiHichi-ness... Um... Renji is pretty insightful to Ichigo but dumb in his own way... Ah, I think that's it. LUV IT!" Yeah… Aizen is a bastard…

Ichigo: -flushes-

Shiro: -frees himself from Ichigo's hand- Bug 'Gure-chan 'nough and she'll keep writin' those hot scenes.

Renji: -jealous-

Ichigo: -turns redder- M-m-moving on! Moonlitdew wrote a really odd one: "Hiya, hon! It was a great chapter, don't you worry your pretty little head off! I had a feeling it was Momo who was Aizen's inside man. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, love. Keep up the awsome work! Kisses!" Anyone got a comment to that?

Everyone: Nope.

Ichigo: Anything else to say?

Renji: Nah…

Shiro: Nope!

Grimmjow: -still reading- Looks like we got a final announcement to make…

Ichigo: What's that?

Grimmjow: And I quote, from Higure herself: "I hope you guys are enjoying the fic, even if I haven't been updating it the past two weeks. Things have been shitty on this end, lots of stress and homework. I'm a sophomore in college so deal with it. However I need help from you guys. I just realized that, as much as I hate OC's, I need names, at the very least for the new Espada."

Renji: I shouldn't be here for this, should I?

Shiro and Ichigo: Nope…

Ichigo: Though I got a bad feeling about this.

Grimmjow: Shut the fuck up and let me finish! She also says: "I'm not thrilled about it, since I hate hate hate OC's. BUT I don't want to just throw mine in, so I am giving you guys a chance as well. Anyone who has a Vaizard, Arrancar, or Hybrid of some sort can submit them to me and I will write them in. Once again, I will NOT FOCUS on the OC's, but I gotta have names for the missing positions in the Espada."

Shiro: What're the rules?

Grimmjow: Rules are that they can't be overpowered or have too many fucking abilites. Higure also needs detailed descriptions of their physical appearance, release, zanpukto… yadda yadda yadda. Any Bleach fan should know what she needs by now…

Renji: Where do they send them to?

Grimmjow: Her e-mail is or they can drop her a PM.

Ichigo: Her MSN is also xxshadowspiralxx

Shiro: And her AIM is ShirosakiH.

Grimmjow: Also be sure to send them in soon. After she updates next week, which she promised, the next few chapters will have them mentioned. So, all you out there got at least a week or so to come up with something, if you want to be put in.

Renji: She putting in her OC?

Grimmjow: Do I care?

Renji: Guess not…

Shiro: Aight aight! All ya'all heard the guy! Get goin'! We'll be back next week with somethin' real for ya! Shoo!

Ichigo: That wasn't nice…

Shiro: I ain't a nice thing, King…

Grimmjow: Both of you shut up before I cero your asses… I'm getting the fuck out of here…

* * *

**A/N: I know! I'm sorry! -goes back to studying for Math, Philo, and Theatre- TTTT And by the way... Have a fucking Happy Valentine's Day. Hope yours is less shittier than mine...**


	6. Welcome Home

**Title: **Reencarnación y Muerte (official title still pending)  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing: **(this chapter)slight RenIchi if you squint, ShiroIchi

**Overall Rating/Warning: **M (language, smut, and dark tones)**  
Words:**3,034

**A/N: Chapter is probably going to be one of the shorter ones. Sorry that it is late and all, but I haven't had the best of weeks. I was very sick for a good three days and had a very stressful Thursday… Hope you all can forgive me on that one… Thanks to everyone that submitted a character for me to look over, I could use a few males though. Ha ha ha.**

* * *

**Welcome Home**

Of all the places that he could have returned to, Kurosaki Ichigo wondered why he was standing in front of this particular place. Any emotional ties that he held should have been severed the moment he had plunged Zangetsu into his own heart. Yet here he was, standing in the rain, looking on. There was still a debate as to if he should even bother trying to enter the place or not. It's not like he expected anything to come from it. The teen didn't even really know why he was here in the first place. Shirosaki was silent in the far reaches of his soul, not really having anything to say. Even if the hollow knew why Ichigo was standing here, though no one could see him, it was for the teen to figure out and he would stay out of it. The hollow had nothing to do with those that resided in that home.

Ichigo was scowling, an expression now foreign to him, as he tried to piece this together. He gave up and let his feet drag him to that front door that he had passed through so many times throughout his life. It felt very surreal to him for reasons he couldn't really comprehend. Surely something like this shouldn't have such a tremendous affect on him; it had only been a few years since he had been home, right? Why was it then that standing in front of this door seemed like another lifetime ago?

Before the former shinigami could even raise his fist to knock, an action that he hadn't even realized he was doing, the door opened on him. Of all three that could have answered the door, the man standing there with a soft expression on his scruffy face wasn't the one that Ichigo expected to even be there.

"Welcome home, Ichigo."

* * *

Renji hacked up blood, a dark red almost black color in the near nonexistent light of night. His leg had been cut from the heel to the knee. The wound that was just below his diaphragm was making every breath he took harder than what it should be. Right now his injuries weren't what he was truly concerned about. The thing that the red-head was focusing on was the difference in power between the orange-haired hybrid and the rest of them. Here he was, bleeding to death through those two injuries and several that marred the left side of his face, and Ichigo had barely even begun to sweat… Two divisions and their two captains were decimated and that former shinigami, once his friend, hadn't even batted an eye.

Hitsugaya hadn't been much help at all either. He had been the first to go down. Renji wasn't even sure that he was even alive at the moment. Ichigo hadn't even felt the need to draw Zangetsu either. A well-timed cero and a hand piercing through the small captain's right chest cavity was all that Ichigo felt he had to do. The ice-zanpukto user hadn't even had the opportunity to release his shikai, let alone bankai. Before the two could even comprehend this, the orange-haired teen had slammed his knee so hard into the other's skull that Hitsugaya was out cold. Smears of blood now stained that white uniform and Renji cursed the fact that the two closest divisions, ten and eleven, couldn't even bring Ichigo to use Zangetsu.

The Fifth captain coughed again, furious. Where were the other captains!? It couldn't have taken them so long to get here! Perhaps, his mind rationalized, that time just hadn't passed as quickly as he thought…

He had been brought down so easily. It had happened so fast. Renji had immediately called out his bankai, not even bothering to go through shikai. No, Ichigo was too good for that. He remembered the look in those brown eyes and seeing nothing; there was no emotion, no concern, nor the fire they normally had. The teen decided to pull out Zangetsu then; the zanpukto didn't have a sheath. Ichigo blocked the giant skeletal bankai with a single hand. He then merely lifted is blade and used a technique that they had seen so many times during the war: Getsuga Tenchou.

It hit Renji right were that stomach injury now was, the black and red tendrils that could have sliced him in half not really having the desire to slice him open. Ichigo wasn't being serious and it was evident in his reiatsu. Renji couldn't even see what happened next, as a fist collided with the side of his face and he felt a searing pain in his leg. There was no way he could be done yet! He hadn't even started! Yet the reminder of how poor he was doing came nonetheless…

Ichigo was staring at him with an almost bemused expression. "Why're you still standing, Renji? You can't win…"

"Why did you always fight when there was no possible way to win!" Renji growled out, his vision already starting to fade due to blood loss. He fell to one knee, unable to keep it up due to the gash. "I'm not gonna just quit!"

The teen seemed unfazed by this. Even with Hihiou Zabimaru circling around him, Ichigo didn't even acknowledge that there was a threat. Renji hated it all. Hated having fight someone he considered a friend, hated how he stood there with such an expression on his face—like he had no idea what the red head was talking about. Renji hated what this Ichigo was, even if deep down he knew that Soul Society was shit. The captain brought Hihiou Zabimaru up, firing off a blast of reiatsu at his target, hating that it had come to this after all this time…

Ichigo's eyes widen in momentary realization and easily sliced through the blast of rei, also firing another black Getsuga Tenshou at the head of Hihiou Zabimaru. Renji's expression fell as the massive head shattered, the rest of the segments soon following, leaving him with a sealed zanpukto. As if to add insult to injury, Ichigo strode closer to him still, so that they were face to face.

"You gonna kill me, Kurosaki?" Renji panted, blinking.

"No," was the only reply as Ichigo plunged two fingers into that stomach wound.

Renji cried out in pain and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. The hybrid only pressed harder on the wound, making the shinigami in front of him drop to his knees. His fingers now had the sheen of the liquid on them and the red head was panting, his head down as if struggling to stay conscious.

"Stay down," the hybrid commanded.

"The fuck!?" ground out the other. "N-No way in h-h-hell am I g-gonna take this! K-kill me if you're gonna do it already!"

"I don't have any desire to kill you, Renji," Ichigo stated, prying Renji's hand off of his wrist.

Ichigo turned to leave when he spotted a tinge of pink in the corner of his eye. He leapt into the air as thousands of tiny blades cascaded in his former location. They weren't finished as they followed him. Ichigo frowned, once again having to actually use Zangetsu. He twirled the blade in his right hand, blocking and scattering all the petals, landing where he had originally been standing. "Byakuya…"

Brown eyes collided with ice cold gray. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

However the noble wasn't the only one there. No, all of the captains had managed to make it here as well as their divisions. Some of them looked at the former shinigami with shock, others hate. Then there was Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru, grinning away with indifference at the situation. Of course those two would have been the ones to get lost when their division had been fighting earlier. Now that they had arrived, Kenpachi only wanted on thing; he wanted to fight this Ichigo. Too bad that Ichigo's focus wasn't on him at all. Those eyes were locked in a battle with the Kuchiki heir.

"We've got business to settle," Ichigo sneered, feeling anger boiling and rising to the surface. He took Zangetsu and prepared himself to block and to attack.

"Indeed," the noble agreed as his zanpukto once again became whole. The Kuchiki pointed the blade tip down and dropped it. "Ban…"

At this point a cero came crashing down, catching the attention. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques stood, his feet firmly planted, in the air above them all. His expression was frowning, as if he was somewhat disappointed. Shinigami hands immediately flew to the zanpukto, though Grimmjow didn't really seem to care.

"Move your ass, Kurosaki," he growled. "It's time to go! You had your fun but it's time to get the fuck out of here!"

When Ichigo looked as though he wasn't going to move, Grimmjow fired a bala right at the back of his head. The former shinigami wasn't injured, but he looked up at Grimmjow like he had been insulted. "What the hell, Grimmjow!?"

"Settle your goddamn business later! WE still got a fucking deal! Now grab the girl and get your dumbass self up here so we can get the fuck out of here!"

Ichigo was going to complain when Hinamori came out of her hiding spot, tugging on his sleeve. She had tears in her eyes. "Kurosaki-san… It's enough for now, isn't it?"

"Right," Ichigo said, then turning to address the others. "Sorry I lost myself. Next time I show up you all had better be prepared. You've time to get ready!"

The hybrid took the girl by wrapping his arm around her waist and hoisting them both into the air, watching the cloud of smoke caused by so many releases. He locked eyes with Byakuya one last time and then with the old general as the man came into view, late. Ichigo scoffed at them all, turning his attention to Grimmjow as the Arrancar opened up a Gargantua.

Yamamotto watched as the two departed. He was not pleased. The old shinigami had not expected the teenager to have gained so much power. Something had happened to change the boy, of that he was sure. The man looked around and realized that there was much to be done if Soul Society was to survive this mess.

"Assemble the able captains and take the injured to the Fourth Division," he stated with a somber tone in his voice, "for we are in a state of emergency."

* * *

"Aizen-taicho!" Hinamori called out happily as the three made their way inside the throne chamber of La Penumbra.

"Hinamori-kun," the so-called god greeted, allowing the girl to embrace him. He looked up at his two errand boys. "I expect there were no problems."

Grimmjow huffed and Ichigo shrugged. The blood stains were evidence enough that the man already knew that things hadn't really went as smooth as he probably had wanted. It wasn't Ichigo's fault that the noble just really pissed him off. Instead of a frown, a slight amused smile made its way onto Aizen's features. This unnerved Grimmjow and Ichigo's curiosity grew. Shirosaki's interest piqued as well.

"I assumed just as much," the man finally stated. "Now we shall see what they will do, won't we? Indeed this game just got more interesting, wouldn't you agree, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Sure…" Ichigo said, not completely at ease.

"Ah!" a voice called from the door. "Kurosaki-kun! You're back! Might I have a word with you? I believe some of these newcomers are in need of assistance."

The hybrid looked over to Szayel and nodded. He glanced over at Aizen; the man nodded and dismissed the orange-haired teen. Ichigo made his way over to the scientist. The former Octava Espada frowned at the sight of blood, grumbling about how they were going to stop by Ichigo's room and grab a change of clothes; for such a state of dress might contaminate something. Grimmjow was about to turn and leave when Aizen addressed him. "Grimmjow."

"Huh?" he said, not pleased at being held back.

"Will you please show Hinamori-kun where she will be staying?" Aizen asked.

Cerulean eyes darted to the girl and back up. "I'm not gonna have to baby sit, am I?"

* * *

Ichigo was sitting, a blue tongue busying itself in his mouth, in his room when a knock came to the door. At first he didn't respond and Shirosaki didn't especially want him to either. It was just the reiatsu from beyond the door wasn't one that they could ignore. They both sighed; they really did need some alone time after that fight and conversation with Szayel… These recruits were starting to get to him. He called out one moment and adjusted their position on the bed from a more intimate embrace to just sitting side by side.

"It's fine."

Aizen opened the door and eyed the teenager and the white replica sitting on the bed. "Kurosaki-kun."

"Am I needed or something? I'm on break," Ichigo said.

Shirosaki frowned, not willing to dissipate back into Ichigo's inner world. Instead, he glared at the former captain. Ichigo wanted nothing better than to punch his hollow at the moment, feeling his resentment and anger; the bloodlust radiating off of his other half couldn't be good in their dealings with this man before them.

"I assume that this is the form of your hollow," Aizen spoke, amusement clear in his voice.

"Shirosaki," Ichigo bit out.

"It seems that I have interrupted something," the man continued as if he didn't hear anything. "My apologies, Kurosaki-kun. I am here to state that if there is anywhere in the human realm that you have a desire to see or to return to, now would be a good time for that."

"Why would we wanna go back there?" Shirosaki snorted.

Ichigo cast him a glare then returned his gaze to Aizen. "There's no place for us to go to there."

"Of course," Aizen smiled. "However, after this time, I do believe that you will be needed here at all times. I am merely giving you time that you might need to fully tie any loose ends."

"There's somethin' you're not tellin' us…"

"Shiro!"

"Your hollow, Shirosaki was it, is quite the observant one, but he is correct. I advise that you do go, Kurosaki-kun, for once you come back here, you will be taking your place among my new Espada. You shall also be assigned your own fracción."

"Number?" Ichigo frowned.

"Ah, did I not tell you?" Aizen once again smiled, making Shirosaki want to growl. "You shall be the new Primera Espada, Kurosaki-kun."

"We didn't 'gree to this, King," Shirosaki hissed into Ichigo's ear.

"Does it really matter?" Ichigo asked his hollow.

Shirosaki pouted. "Fine, you're the king, afterall…"

"I'm glad to see that you both have reached an understanding. Now I shall take my leave of you both," the self-proclaimed god said. "Be sure not to make too much noise."

* * *

The gargantua Ichigo had made opened up to a place he had actually wanted to visit. It was one that he couldn't risk doing so for a few years, though he desired it so much, especially on THAT day. With the silence that only rain could provide, Ichigo so longed for something to place on that grave. His hollow made no move to say anything, as if understanding his lover's desire. It was an attachment that had breeched Ichigo's suicide, one that carried on into this new form he had assumed. Even hollows are permitted some sort of attachment from their previous life and as Ichigo was part hollow, Shirosaki proof of this testament, he had no qualms about this… His silence was the least he could do.

Ichigo knelt down, the clank of metal hitting cement almost a deafening sound to his ears. Part of him felt that he had no right being here any longer. The other part told this bit to shut up and let him at least have some closure on the whole thing. Ichigo ignored it all, just wanting a moment to silently say a prayer for his mother. He hadn't done so in years and the compelling feeling to do so what just too overwhelming to ignore. Ichigo hoped that his mother would forgive him someday for what he had done, the only regret that even tinged his convictions about what he was about to do.

Standing several minutes later, Ichigo felt a tug in another direction and started to walk towards this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He didn't really know where he was going, but he had a really vague idea as to where it might be. Well, not until he caught sight of his house in the distance. There was no shock to his system that he would come here. Oh there was confusion, but no shock. The former shinigami just didn't understand why he would be coming here of all places. His father and sisters were completely fine, weren't they? Truth was he really had no idea, having broke contact ever since the incident with Rukia and Shirosaki. Ichigo felt that he had no right to talk to them again since he took a life, moreover that they would not wish to speak to him ever again.

Shirosaki's silence was of no help to him, which brought about a slight irritation. The rain was falling gently, a stark contrast to what it was before. He probably looked like a drowned rat and his robes suddenly felt very heavy. Ichigo had no reason to be uneasy, but it was settling in the pit of his stomach nonetheless. There was nothing for him here now…

That was why the soft look on his father's face sent a wave of shock through his system; something he hadn't felt for a long time now. This man, his father, couldn't have possibly have sensed him with his hidden reiatsu, could he? However Kurosaki Isshin's face looked as if he had been expecting Ichigo at that very moment to be at the door of the Kurosaki home. It had the odd feeling of the prodigal son returning to his father as the man in front of him said, "Welcome home, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… I know. Bad spot to leave it. Oh wells. I shall have a better form for those who want their OC in… I kind of need better descriptions and all. Not to mention that I shall be using them, starting next chapter, so please send some more in!**


	7. Carry Me Down

**Title: **Reencarnación y Muerte (official title still pending)  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing: **(this chapter) ShiroIchi

**Overall Rating/Warning: **M (language, smut, and dark tones)**  
Words:**3,011

**A/N: So, like, I got sick again… Like fever and shakes sick. BUT good news is, while I am coughing and hacking up my lungs… My M2 Bleach fanbook came in. All M2's 2006-2007 doujinshi are in there and I am PLEASED, let me tell you! Most of the ShiroIchi I have read before, but the RenIchi and the others… Just wow. I am so happy words cannot begin to describe the feeling of happy in my heart. Ha ha ha. I am lame. Anyway… Chapter! It's another shorter one, BUT never fear, I think you guys can hold out, since we're nearing the end, right?**

* * *

**Carry Me Down**

The four watched silently. One was scanning the areas, reading all the reiatsu levels with a wicked gleam in his eye. Another was smirking, an expression that only brings trouble to those who knew this one well enough. The other two kept their feelings to themselves. It was best that way, even if they had agreed to get involved with this matter, much to their displeasure. However, why should they all not feel a bit proud? Everything was falling in line smoothly. Time was on their side and there would be no hindrances until the time came to actually invade Soul Society.

Yet a set of eyes watched them, calculating and untrusting. One of the four had felt those eyes watch them, unsure when would be a good opportunity to address another about this. Something may need to be done about this… Everything could be put into jeopardy if that one eyesore was able to place the pieces together to get a full puzzle, even if it was doubtful…

'_King…'_

* * *

"Welcome home, Ichigo," Isshin said, opening the door for his son.

Ichigo looked slightly surprised. "But…"

"No 'buts,' Ichigo," his father continued. "The way I see it, you are still MY son and this is one father that hasn't seen his son in a while. What kind of father would I be if I didn't open my arms and allow his son to come back to him? Besides… You don't like rain."

The teen was about to protest when Shiro stopped him. _'Best do it, Ichigo. I ain't sensin' any danger yet. That an' if ya do this, then ya might be able t'cut this final emotional tie, if ya really wanna.'_

Reluctantly Ichigo agreed, taking a step through the door, falling into step behind his father until they got to the kitchen. The house looked no different, even if the air felt stiff and foreign to Ichigo's senses. There was even that giant poster of his mother still pinned to the wall by the stairs. Ichigo always hated that thing, not because it was of it his mother, but because of how his father would ogle the thing at all times. His chocolate eyes noted the lights upstairs were off and that the lighting in the kitchen and dinning area were dim. He didn't realize how late it really was in the human world. Hueco Mundo's perpetual night must've begun to have a negative affect on his sense of day and night.

Kurosaki Isshin rounded the table. "Take a seat, Ichigo. There's a lot we need to talk about."

"Urahara's been keeping you up to date."

"Yes," the man nodded, sitting at the table. "Kisuke has always kept me informed."

"What about Karin and Yuzu?"

"Asleep. Now sit, Ichigo."

Anger bubbled slightly in the hybrid's veins, but complied nonetheless. His dispassionate eyes took in everything rather quickly, observant as possible and on the lookout in case there was a need to fight or to flee. Isshin seemed to sense this in his son, snapping his fingers to get the boy's attention. "Nothing here is going to come out and attack you, Ichigo."

"Find that hard to believe."

The man sighed. "I'm not the one that showed up on the doorstep in the rain, now am I, Ichigo?"

'_He's got ya there, Ichi.'_

"Shut up, Shiro," Ichigo hissed out loud.

"Shiro?"

'_Mmm. 'Nother brilliant move…'_ Shirosaki giggled.

_Shut up… _Ichigo mentally groaned.

"My hollow," Ichigo answered coolly. "The reason why Soul Society wanted to kill me a few years ago since I wouldn't give him up."

Isshin nodded. "I should have expected as much. Kisuke told me of the process you went through to obtain your dormant shinigami powers, Ichigo. I also know what you did to get how you are now…"

"How?"

"I can feel it, kid," his father chuckled. "You're my son, Ichigo, of course I know. I could tell the difference instantly."

"Then why?"

"Why am I handling this so well? Why am I not trying to kill you?" Isshin finished Ichigo's question, a somber expression on his gruff features. "It isn't my place to decide what you do with your power. I have no right since I chose to give mine up so that I could be with your mother. I left Soul Society, Ichigo, and really I wouldn't have received my powers back if you hadn't gotten involved with them. I was content to live as a human father with his family. I made my choice as a man and you made yours. The question is, Ichigo… Can you live with it when all is said and done?"

Ichigo ignored this question, already having set aside any regret long ago. "You'll stay out of this, old man? And Karin and Yuzu as well?"

'_Once a big brother… 'Lways a big brother, eh, Ichi?'_ Shirosaki commented in a very sing-song voice.

_Maybe… _

"They miss you, Ichigo," he said instead. "Those girls have lost two of their family members… But the grieving over the loss of you is far worse than when they lost your mother. At the funeral…"

"Funeral?"

"Of course we had to have a funeral after Soul Society released your body to us," Isshin scoffed. "You are dead, Ichigo. Yuzu took it the hardest too. I believe that she think that she will never see you again…"

"Yuzu can't see me… Can't see spirits, that is."

"Why don't you go find out for yourself, Ichigo?"

The teen lifted an orange eyebrow at his father's words. In a few seconds, he arose from the table and began the hike up the stairs. He slowly turned the knob on the girls' bedroom door, not wanting to wake them up quite yet. As silently as he could, Ichigo pushed the door open and stepped fully inside. His eyes fell on the familiar two beds that stood in the room and the very recognizable heads that popped up from the blankets. Without really noticing it, he strode between the two beds, taking chance glances down at both. He could tell that both of them had grown. Ichigo felt a twinge of regret, soon replaced with hate and distain for the shinigami that had prevented him from being there for his two younger siblings. It truly was their entire fault he had to go into hiding and miss out on time with them…

A soft murmur of 'Ichi-nii' stirred him from his thoughts as he turned around to see Karin sit up and rub her eyes.

* * *

"Ichigo will be pissed when he realizes that you're out," Isshin stated very as a matter-of-factly.

"He ain't goin' t'realize since he's up there with 'em, an' ya an' I both know that only I am goin' to give ya some answers," Shirosaki grinned, resting his chin on his open palm. "An' ya wanted to talk t'me 'nyway, right?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"I ain't as dense as Ichigo, yanno. So whatever ya wanna know, ya'd better ask while I feel in the mood to divulge information," the hollow portion of Ichigo's soul sneered.

Isshin took a deep breath. "Why Aizen?"

"Easy. 'Cause he was the only one that would be able t'pull it off. He can whip up the cannon fodder and that bastard is connivin'. Ichigo ain't exactly the smartest guy 'round and it ain't like either one of us has what it takes to plan somethin' of the like, now is it" Shiro giggled, pleased with his answer. "Chargin' in Soul Society by ourselves woulda been suicidal an' we both wanna live t'see this through."

"Ichigo is using him then?" the man stated, skeptical.

"In a matter o' speakin', yeah. Don't sound so surprised, _papa_, he did use the Vaizards in the first place, didn't he?"

"Fine, but what happens after Soul Society is destroyed? It will throw everything off balance."

Shirosaki raised a delicate white eyebrow. "If yer so concerned, then why not try t'stop us, eh?"

"I trust my son enough to believe he would realize this and not go through with it."

"Ya don't support what he wants t'do?" the hollow grinned widely.

"No," Isshin said with a frown. "I don't, but he is my son. My firstborn son. It's a parent's duty to catch their children when they fall and set them straight again. Ichigo has always been a man of integrity…"

"And if push comes t'shove, ya will put 'im out o' 'is misery, won't ya? Che… Ya don't have the heart to tell 'im that either."

"And, if I am right, neither do you," the oldest of the Kurosaki household smirked, despite the heart-clenching thoughts that were swimming in his head. "Or am I wrong in assuming your relationship?"

Shock flickered across silver orbs. Amusement soon settled in and he giggled a sound that was a high distorted pitch that came from the back of his vocal cords. "I'd tell ya 'xactly what King was plannin' t'do, but… I like to keep people guessin'."

Shirosaki pushed himself up from the table, feeling that Ichigo wouldn't be distracted for too much longer. He started to fade out, but not before catching another glance from Isshin. "Don't be so hasty on pointin' that blade o' yers at us yet. After all, Ichigo _is_ yer first and only son."

* * *

"Ichi-nii?" Karin murmured, the sound tickling Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo almost bolted right then, if her eyes hadn't landed right on him. What the hell was up with some people and being able to sense him even when he kept is reiatsu hidden? She blinked a few times before they went wide. Apparently she didn't really believe him to be there at all. It was all over in a flurry of blankets and limbs crashing into his form with hot tears already bleeding through his white uniform. The girl was sobbing his name, gripping him tight.

The hybrid was at a loss of what to do. Yet the two watery eyes that he could clearly see in the dark shook him from that. With a nod he placed a hand on his eldest little sister's head. Somewhere he knew that this scene should have been more touching, more meaningful to him, but he couldn't bring himself to mourn over it. No sense in grieving if he couldn't quite place what he'd lost…

"Yuzu!" Karin called out, her hand leaving Ichigo's uniform long enough to snap on the lamp. "It's Ichigo!"

"Karin…" Yuzu sat up, yawning. "Ichi-nii's gone…"

"If you'd open your damn eyes then you'd see he's right here!"

Yuzu pouted and squinted. She picked up glasses from the bedside table and placed them on. The youngest of the Kurosaki siblings' jaw dropped in shock. Her brother really was there! She hopped up from her bed and latched onto him as well, tears welling up and falling as she cried on him too.

Uneasiness began to settle into Ichigo's system. It was a mixture of their tears and his discomfort at the situation. Very slowly he pried both girls off of him and had all three of them sit on the edge of Karin's bed. Before he could say anything, Karin leaned against his left shoulder and Yuzu's head was resting in his lap. He wasn't used to such physical contact with anyone, save Shiro, like this in years. It was a bit uncomfortable and that was causing some of his irritation to rise. He forced it down, a tad bit reluctant. Ichigo would deal with it later, but he was dying to ask…

"You can see me, Yuzu?"

The girl looked up at him and nodded. "Are you really dead, Ichi-nii?"

"Ah," Ichigo gave the affirmative.

"Who killed you!?" Karin huffed angrily.

"It doesn't matter," he said, giving the final word on the subject. "I can't stay here anyway. You two will have to be good for the old man."

"But you just got here!" Yuzu sniffed. "How can you just leave us again!?"

"Yuzu," Ichigo sighed, "I don't have a choice. If I stay, Soul Society will find me."

"And our safety isn't guaranteed, is that right, Ichi-nii?" Karin frowned, understanding this situation easily.

"No, it's not."

"But I don't want you to go!" Yuzu said, her shoulders starting to shake.

"Neither do I, but it can't be helped!" Karin hissed. "Isn't the thought that you know that he's alive enough!?"

"Enough of that," Ichigo scowled, rubbing Yuzu's back to quiet the sobs.

"Ichigo…"

"I think I know why I needed to come here," Ichigo stated, his face serene for the first time in a long time. "I didn't understand why at first, Yuzu, Karin… But now I do. Thanks for helping me realize this. Thank you for helping me. Now I need to get going. I'm sure Soul Society will start spying on this place soon."

'_Got it figured out, now, King?' _Shirosaki purred.

_Yeah… I know what I'm going to do, for sure, now._

'_It's not goin' t'be easy, yanno…'_

_I have you, don't I?_

'_Indeed ya do, King. That might be what will save us in the end.'_

_Hasn't it always?_

'_Good t'hear ya finally admit to that one!' _

Ichigo's departure was brief and wordless. There were no goodbyes, for they didn't even need to be said. Isshin knew, as well as Ichigo, that this was it. After this, they wouldn't be seeing him again, not ever if Ichigo himself could help it. In a sense, Isshin knew that the brother Yuzu and Karin had known was truly dead to them now. Or, rather, they were dead to him. He would never tell them this. Ichigo would never say this either. Even though the hybrid could feel pinpricks of emotions, the strength and ferocity that used to drive him was gone; it had passed long before he and Shiro merged. Though this was true, in his last shreds of decency, knew better than to break those girls' hearts. That moment in their room allowing them to be with him, even if brief, was the last memory he would leave them with: the comforting brother that would protect them at all costs.

Isshin still had hope that was what Ichigo would still have in mind the day that the teenager stormed the gates of Soul Society.

* * *

It was a few days later and Ichigo was still rubbing his neck. He was currently located in his own quarters, only wearing his hakama. Shirosaki was sprawled out on the bed, in a similar state of undress. The teenager was caught up looking in the mirror, enjoying his break from training a group. Shinji had some Vaizards and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had taken a few that had become Arrancar for training as well. Either way, Szayel had no need of Ichigo yet and he was going to take his time being lazy for a change.

Two cool arms hugged the teen around his waist from behind. "C'mon, Ichi. Ya keep starin' at that thing like it's diseased or somethin'. I think it kinda looks hot."

"How can you say that?" Ichigo snorted at the number one tattooed on the left of his neck, more towards the back. "You were the one so opposed to it."

"Only 'cause of what it symbolizes, King," Shiro said, making his point by licking the number, speaking in a husky voice. "Besides… That was before I got t'see it on ya."

Ichigo shuddered. "Pervert."

He only giggled more. "I'm yer instincts, Ichigo. If ya don't desire it neither do I, on the base level. I'm only a pervert 'cause deep down ya have a fierce sex drive."

The teen was going to retort, but as always anymore, there was a knock on the door. Shirosaki instantly dissipated before the door flew open. Grimmjow was there, a feral grin on his face. Ichigo scowled, not sure how to take that look.

"Get over it, Kurosaki," the Arrancar smirked. "You're needed anyway."

"It shouldn't be for another few hours, Grimmjow…"

"Not that, fucktard. Aizen is having the new ones spar against each other. We're supposed to go look to see which dipshits need more training and which ones would be better off dead."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket off of the mirror, slipping it on as he slunk out passed Grimmjow. The pair walked down the corridors in silence, until they met with Ulquiorra and Szayel. From there, the four proceeded down the maze that a normal person could get lost in. In a few moments, the halls gave way to a balcony. It would appear to the normal eye like it was some sort of dome or amphitheatre that had been built underground. Down below were several dozen of these newly acquired hybrids, looking as though they were to fight each other to the death. Shinji was down there as well, as if to announce the start. Ichigo could tell that the Vaizard was not pleased with this snap decision. Personally, Ichigo didn't care.

"Good of you to have joined us," Aizen spoke, walking in behind the four standing at the balcony's edge. "Please be sure to observe carefully. We need to be certain that these training methods are beneficial, yes?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said with a nod.

The others turned to watch the battles. Aizen gave the signal to start and Shinji let them all have at it, using a shunpo to arrive at the place where the spectators were. Szayel's eyes lit up, knowing that he would have more data to analyze later. Grimmjow merely enjoyed the bloodshed. Ichigo could have cared less. This wasn't his type of thing and he didn't really care if this was more harmful than helpful. It wasn't as if he was working within some time-frame. They were already further along than what Soul Society could ever possibly think of. It wasn't as if they were expecting all sorts of hybrids, now were they?

Ichigo really wanted to leave, Szayel would gladly fill him in later…

'_King…'_

* * *

**A/N: And that's really all for this week. So, maybe there are more questions and a few answers that I caused? The name for this chapter comes from a song from Demon Hunter. Some how I thought this was appropriate for how Ichigo is right now… R&R please!**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

Issues…

First of all guys, I haven't stopped the fics and they are not hiatus. They will be finished. Don't worry! But here's the thing: I'm a Sophomore in college and a friend of mine has been in a comma for a while. Truly, I just haven't felt like updating the fics like I wanted to. That and ever since that last time I posted an update, I suddenly found myself in a shitload of homework. Just this week I had a presentation, two papers, two monologues, and a Sophmore hearing that I did not pass. While it takes me hours to work out these fics (I have to be very precise because all my wording must be exactly right since so many have double meanings), the RP I am doing with AliceKing doesn't take hours out of my time. I can do other things while keeping up with her. So… I'm sorry….

Further Issues…

_ShiroIchi fic-thing –_ I am still in need of a male arrancar and a female hybrid OC. I really do need them. Sorry. I really don't feel like making them up. Are they important? Not really. I just need something to fill in Espada positions. However, I am in sort of a rut for this, not because I do not know how I want it to end (I already have that scene pictured), but rather how I want to go about getting there. I mean… Do you people want me to wrap it up in one last chapter or try to drag it out in three? Cause seriously… There's not a lot left in it. Sorry… So let me know…

_Art of Deception –_ This one is hard for me too. There's A LOT left and I am uncertain how to go about it since each chapter is huge (5-7000 words). It's really slow, but worth it in the end. Please stick with me on it, though I know it'll be hard. Two more chapters until we get to plot. I promise. I just need to get the motivation to be there.

Other than that… I hope to start up again real soon. Finals end on the 9th of May. After that I will have all the time in the world. Thanks so much for understanding!


End file.
